Rebels of Oceans and The Sky
by BaekHasChan
Summary: Luhan, lelaki manis periang yang tinggal bersama ibu dan dua kakak laki-laki yang sangat menyayanginya. Namun perasaan lain tumbuh dihati kedua kakak laki-lakinya, yang akhirnya membawa petaka bagi Luhan yang mencintai lelaki lain bernama Sehun, seorang bangsawan keturunan Inggris yang nantinya akan membawa Luhan pada sebuah pertualangan mengerikan. HunHan/Yaoi/Drama/Romance/Hurt
1. Chapter 1

**Api dari perapian berderak, berkobar-kobar memberikan kehangatan kepada rumah yang diberkati. Terdengar tawa nakal dari kakak-kakak yang mencintainya. Kebahagiaan melingkupi suasana rumah sederhana di ujung timur daratan Korea. Luhan! Luhan!**

 **Tittle : Rebels of Oceans and The Sky**

 **Based on** **story** **: "LADY GEORGIE" Yumiko Igarashi's Manga Comic (1982-1984)**

 **Annyeong Readers! Author membuat Fiksi Berdasarkan** _ **Shojo-Manga**_ **Tahun 80-an. Wiih, tua banget kan?** **Author menerjemahkannya dari** _ **Manga**_ **jepangnya asli!** **Simak yuk!**

 **Genre : Hurt/Romance/Drama**

 **CASTS : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan,** **Park** **Chanyeol x** **Byun** **Baekhyun, And Other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki mungil berwajah cantik tertawa berlarian mengitari padang rumput. Menapaki tanah subur penuh warna hijau sebelum kemudian wajahnya menantang cakrawala yang membiru dan berawan begitu luasnya. Sembari merasakan semilir berhembus dari arah timur yang membelai rambut putih saljunya, matanya bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mulai mengamati dua orang anak lelaki yang sedang bersantai diatas pohon oak yang mulai menguning dan berguguran. Wajah mereka tampak lusuh dan lelah usai menggembala puLuhan domba ternak. Langkahnya mengendap-endap tak terdengar seperti harimau mengintai mangsa. Tangan kanannya mulai menarik ujung ketapel, matanya mulai membidik dua orang di atas pohon. Satu mengunyah apel, satu lagi bermain-main dengan dedaunan yang mulai menguning.

SYUUUUUUNG

Sebuah kerikil menyambar diikuti buah apel dan topi jerami usang yang jatuh ke tanah.

"LUHAAAAAAAAAAAAN" terdengar teriakan marah dua laki-laki dari atas pohon yang melengking bersamaan.

"Gyahahaha! Berhasiiil!" Ia tertawa sambil berlari setelah melihat kedua saudaranya berlari dan mulai mengejarnya.

"Baik!"Anak lelaki yang lebih pendek berhasil turun dari pohon lebih dahulu kemudian beringsut mengejar lelaki mungil yang tengah tertawa di tengah padang rumput.

"Dasar anak nakal!" Sedangkan si tinggi satunya lagi memungut topi yang jatuh ke tanah kemudian menyusul kakaknya yang berlari terlebih dahulu mengejar adik mungilnya.

"Tungguuu!" Si tinggi menyusul dan ikut mengejar adiknya sambil berputar-putar. Ditingkah tawa nakal mereka,juga domba domba yang berlarian mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

' _Lari! Larilah Luhan! Larilah ditanah lapang yang luas ini, aku akan mengejarmu sampai kemanapun juga'_

"Kenaa!"

"Hahaha! Hei! Hei! Kris-hyung! Lepaskaan!" Kris bergeming, enggan melepaskan makhluk mungil dalam dekapannya.

' _Aku sangat suka kamu yang tidak mampu bergerak dalam pelukanku, rambut lembutmu yang membelai daguku serta tawa riangmu yang kekanak-kanakan'_

"Chanyeol-hyung! Tolong akuu" Serunya sambil tertawa geli saat Kris mulai menggelitik pinggangnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, sorot mata tak terbacanya terus mengekori tingkah dua saudaranya yang tengah bermain.

…..

 _Kampung halamanku, Korea Selatan._

 _Keluarga tupai diatas dahan pohon mengintipku_

 _Juga sekelompok rusa kecil dipinggiran hutan_

 _Burung-burung berwarna indah melantunkan nyanyian surga di angkasa_

 _Dalam musim yang bemacam-macam_

 _Aku akan selalu berada di samping kakak-kakakku_

Matahari mulai bergerak turun membawa kegelapan dan hawa dingin. Dalam sebuah tenda besar berwarna putih yang ditutupi pohon dan semak belukar. Terdengar suara bising anak anak yang duduk dihadapan sebuah panggung yang dihiasi kain putih compang camping dan noda darah buatan yang tampak sangat nyata.

Luhan dan kakak-kakaknya sedang menonton teater umum di pinggir desa. Awalnya ia menolak ajakan kakak-kakaknya karena bagaimanapun ia sangat takut dengan hantu. Tapi kakak-kakaknya yang keras kepala memaksanya dan Luhan yang dasarnya sangat lemah dengan aegyo akhirnya menurut.

"Kalian semua yang sedang berkumpul disini, selamat datang di teater" suara serak menakutkan keluar dari balik tirai merah raksasa diatas panggung.

Deg Deg Deg Luhan tidak dapat mengontrol jantungnya sendiri, kepalanya menyembul menampakkan mata bulat bersinarnya, dua belah tangan mungilnya memegangi tepian panggung.

"E-eh kalau tirai ini dibuka, h-hantunya akan muncul ya?" Suara Luhan tampak bergetar

"Kau takut? Lalu kenapa kau merengek meminta duduk di depan?" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

"K-kalau begitu, sebelum tirai dibuka-"

SRET, sebuah kaki penuh borok menyembul dari balik tirai merah. Jantung Luhan berhenti saat mulai menggerakkan kepalanya keatas melihat sosok tersebut.

"SELAMAT MALAM!" Sebuah topeng menyeramkan dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar serta mata yang seluruhnya berwarna putih bergerak gerak seperti hendak melompat keluar. Seluruh isi tenda memekik ketakutan. Luhan menunduk takut sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu bergerak mendekatinya.

"Hei, adik manis" Suara serak dan menakutkan seolah mengajaknya berbicara, reflek kepalanya tertoleh sebelum wajahnya bertabrakan dengan makhluk tua botak dengan keriput yang menakutkan.

"Huaaaa" Luhan menangis sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

"Luhan! Aku kan kakak yang lebih tua dari Chanyeol! Seharusnya aku yang melindungimu" Kris berseru sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kyaaaa Kris-hyung!" selagi mereka ribut sendiri, mereka tidak menyadari sosok seram mendekati mendekati mereka.

"Huahahahahaha! Selamat malaaaam!" Wajah menyeramkan menyembul tepat didepan wajah mereka bertiga.

"Gyaaaaa" Mereka membelalak kemudian berteriak bersamaan.

Saat perjalanan pulang Luhan lebih banyak diam dan sesekali sesenggukan. Kakak kakaknya berjalan beriringan seperti pengawal yang sedang menjaga seorang putri rapuh yang sedang sakit-sakitan.

"Tertawalah Luhan, mereka-kan hanya orang yang berdandan seperti hantu! Ngomong-ngomong aku tadi sama sekali tidak takut lho!" Kris berujar dengan bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

Chanyeol hanya memutar mata jengah mengingat saudaranya yang selalu terkesan 'cari muka' didepan adiknya. Mereka berjalan beriringan berdua tanpa sadar adik kecilnya tertinggal dibelakang.

"Lu tadi k-" Kris menoleh dan hanya mendapati Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Chanyeol Luhan dimana?!" Kris mulai panik dan menengok sekitar. Kris dan Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan dikegelapan. Mencari cari sosok mungil kesayangannya sebelum akhirnya mendapati adik kecilnya tertinggal dibelakang. Luhan tengah berjongkok mencari-cari sesuatu di celah antara semak berry liar.

"Gelangku- gelangku hilang hyung" Luhan terus mencari-cari hingga tangan putihnya tertutup debu.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Chanyeol mulai membantu adiknya mencari gelang perak dengan pahatan ruby hijau diantara rerumputan.

"Mungkin terjatuh karena gemetaran" Luhan menjelaskan.

"Harus dicari!" Chanyeol menegaskan dengan tangan terulur mengais tanah basah didepannya.

"Sudahlah, masih ada waktu" Luhan mulai mengantuk karena lelah mencari gelangnya.

"Jangan bicara begitu, itu adalah barang peninggalan ayah yang sudah tiada"

Luhan tidak tahu, barang itu sangat biasa untuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak memerlukan benda itu. Tapi ayah, Kris, dan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa benda itu sangat berharga?

Akhirnya Luhan tertidur, berjongkok lelap dibawah pohon besar.

"Kris-hyung jangan diam saja! Bantu aku mencarinya" Chanyeol protes kepada Kris yang enggan beranjak dari tempatnya dari tadi.

Kris tersentak ditengah wajah masamnya, kemudian tangannya menggagap-gagap tidak jelas untuk berpura-pura ikut mencari benda itu.

"Ketemu ada disini Lu-"Chanyeol menenteng gelang perak kemudian membawanya kepada Luhan. Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati adiknya tengah terlelap bersandar pada sebatang pohon.

"Buang saja benda itu yeol" Kris membuka suara, Chanyeol terdiam.

"Buang Chanyeol!" Suara Kris meninggi.

"Suatu saat gelang itu akan memisahkan kita dengan Luhan" Kris berujar dengan tatapan dingin pada adiknya.

"Jangan, ini gelang Luhan, kita tidak punya hak apa-apa atas ini" Chanyeol berujar dingin kemudian memasangkan gelang tersebut di tangan adiknya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Ayo kita bawa dia pulang" Chanyeol berujar. Diikuti Kris yang merengkuh si kecil dalam gendongannya. Hening menyapa mereka dalam setiap langkah perjalanan menuju rumah.

' _Gelang Luhan.._ '

….

5 Years Later

Sang fajar mulai menyingsing, menampakkan semburat jingga di langit timur, saatnya dewi embun menuntaskan tugasnya menghias pucuk dedaunan, semak dan bunga-bunga dengan titik Kristalnya. Kokok ayam sahut-menyahut menyambut penduduk bumi yang tengah meringkuk nyaman didalam selimut wol mereka. Saat kehangatan mentari belum utuh mencium sang bumi yang tengah menggigil kedinginan, seekor anjing cokelat menerobos sebuah kamar paling ujung dalam sebuah pondok kayu di tepi padang.

"Guk-guk"anjing itu menggonggong tak kenal lelah membangunkan majikannya, lelaki cantik yang masih bersembunyi dibalik gundukan selimut.

"Ngh…. Diamlah monggu aku mengantuk" lelaki itu menulikan telinganya dengan mengubur kepalanya dalam sebuah bantal. Agaknya anjing itu tidak kenal menyerah membangunkan pemalas cantik ini. Anjing itu mulai menggigit ujung selimut hingga selimut tidak bersalah itu tergeletak disamping ranjang.

"Iya, aku tahu aku bangun" Luhan menyerah kemudian menguap lebar sembari meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena meringkuk semalaman.

"Selamat pagi anjingku sayang" senyum cantiknya terukir dambil mengelus anjing coklatnya.

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menghadap timur kemudian hendak melepas kemeja tidur putihnya yang kebesaran. Kancing bajunya terlepas satu persatu sebelum akhirnya menampakkan bahu putih mulusnya, dihias tulang selangka melintang indah diatas dadanya. Tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah tertegun mengagumi makhluk indah ciptaan tuhan dibalik daun pintu yang setengah terbuka.

Luhan menoleh terkejut, tidak kalah terkejut dengan sosok yang tertangkap basah sedang memandanginya.

"L-Luhan kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya. Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa adiknya sedang berdiri dengan mata terbuka?

"Ng, sudah!" Luhan berseru sambil membenahi kaus katunnya, terheran-heran dengan kakaknya yang tampak gelisah menunggunya didepan pintu.

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdebum keras seolah akan meledak. Wajahnya memerah luar biasa paru-parunya menyesak memaksanya untuk segera keluar ruangan, kemudian menutup pintu.

"Chan-" Luhan tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangan saat mendapati pintu kayunya sudah tertutup. Menghela napas barang sebentar, kemudian mendengar suara dibalik daun pintunya.

"Ka-katanya hari ini hari special, dan kau minta untuk cepat dibangunkan" Chanyeol mengutuk suara bergetarnya sambil memukul kepala.

"Aaah-iya terimakasih Chanyeol-hyung" Luhan menyahut dibalik pintu.

Chanyeol masih mematung dibalik pintu kayu, mencoba menetralkan detak jantung yang seolah menghinanya tak tahu malu. Tubuhnya memanas walaupun ini masih pagi buta. Chanyeol melepas kemeja putihnya asal, untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya yang terserang demam dadakan.

'I-itu kan hanya tubuh adikku. Dia kan laki-laki, tak ada apa-apanya. A-aku kan kakaknya' Hati Chanyeol bersuara mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Brakk~ Pintu kayu dibuka kasar. Mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan akhirnya daun pintu sialan itu menghantam wajah tampannya.

"Yahhh! Mari kita memulai hari yang sibuk- h-hei, Chanyeol hyung sedang apa disitu?" Luhan kaget mendapati kakaknya tengah menutup hidung yang memerah akibat hantaman daun pintu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol makin gelagapan menyadari adiknya tengah memandangi tubuhnya yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

"Aku ingin mencuci di sungai, kemeja ini aku cucikan ya!" Serunya riang sambil meraih kemeja yang disampirkan kakaknya di pundak.

"Baiklah, lagi pula hari ini aku akan ke ladang" Chanyeol menyerahkan kemejanya.

"Celananya juga sekalian" Luhan menggapai kain hitam yang menutupi tubuh bawah kakaknya.

"H-hei Luhan! Iyaaaaw!" suara gaduh terdengar karena Luhan menarik paksa celana panjang kakaknya.

"Hehe, karena hari ini cerah aku jadi bersemangat! Jadi apapun akan kucuci!" Luhan tampak girang mendapati kakaknya berjongkok rapat dengan tangan menutupi senjatanya. Sejurus kemudian berlari meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih melongo tidak percaya.

"Sial- apa dia tidak malu? Dia kan sudah besar" Chanyeol menggerutu.

 _Dia seorang lelaki, tapi parasnya adalah yang tercantik dibanding semua dewi-dewi yunani. Akan tetapi aku sadar, dia bahkan lebih kasar dariku._

…

"Hmmmm" Luhan mengetukkan jari pada dagunya.

"Menu hari ini roti bakar, sup kentang, dan selai arbei" Alisnya menyatu, dan ia mulai menimbang.

"Lalu… ah- tidak lengkap jika tidak ada telur!" Luhan berseru, kemudian berlari menuju kandang ayam di samping rumah. Mendapati kakaknya sedang menyiangi rumput di kebun buncis disamping kandang.

"Luhan? Apa kau sudah menentukan?" Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya.

"Ng?" Luhan lebih fokus pada telur-telur yang ia kumpulkan di dalam lipatan kausnya.

"Kau bangun cepat hari ini kan? Kau ingin pergi ke pembukaan trayek kereta baru atau mau menjemput Kris-hyung?"

"Hmmm, kenapa harus menentukan? Aku hanya disuruh ibu membawakan makanan untuknya, jadi jika aku bisa cepat aku bisa melakukan keduanya"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Untuk itulah, aku meminjam kuda milik Sooman Ahjussi , pemilik ladang sebelah untuk pergi ke pelabuhan untuk menjemput Kris-hyung" ujar Luhan sambil menerawang telur-telurnya, untuk memisahkan mana yang bisa dimakan, mana yang sudah menjadi calon anak ayam.

"Kalau bisa cepat sampai ke kota pasti aku akan datang tepat saat pesta pembukaan" Seru Luhan girang sambil mengayunkan tangan kirinya. Tanpa sadar sesuatu jatuh ke tanah,

Prak! Crak!

"Luhan! Telurnya!" Chanyeol berseru sambil menunjuk tanah. Mereka berdua terpaku menatap tanah bersamaan sebelum terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras oleh seseorang.

"Sedang apa kau? Kelakuanmu selalu seperti itu! Lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat! Seharusnya telur itu bisa kau cerna dalam perut sialmu atau menjadi uang! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Kau mau menjilatnya hah?!"

"Ma-maafkan aku eomma" Luhan menunduk takut takut.

"Dasar tidak tahu diuntung!" sesorang yang ia panggil ibu itu mendekatinya, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi kemudian menghantamkan telapak tangan dinginnya di pipi Luhan.

Chanyeol terkejut mendapati adiknya tersungkur ditanah dengan celana kotor akibat noda telur. Sedangkan Luhan menunduk merasakan panas dan perih menjalar di pipinya, kemudian meraba ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan noda merah berasa asin. Chanyeol segera membantu adiknya berdiri.

"Ibu! Luhan sudah minta maaf kan? Tidak perlu bertindak sejauh itu" Chanyeol kecewa dengan sikap ibunya, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Luhan! Sebagai hukumanmu kau tidak mendapatkan makan pagi!" Serunya menyalak sambil menunjuk lelaki ringkih yang tengah ditopang kakaknya.

"Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya membuatku jengkel! Tidak ada roti dan sup untukmu!" perempuan tambun itu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah.

Chanyeol sibuk mengelus punggung adiknya yang mungkin terlalu rapuh untuk dicampakkan dengan kasar oleh ibunya sendiri. Luhan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol! Kemari!" Suara wanita tambun itu terdengar lagi dari salah satu bilik didalam pondok kayu.

Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang, setega itukah ia meninggalkan adiknya diluar tanpa sarapan?

"Cepatlah masuk hyung nanti eomma semakin marah" Luhan berusaha tersenyum perih di sela kalimatnya.

"I-iya" Chanyeol menurut karena tidak ingin masalah semakin membesar. Ia berfikir sejenak..

"Tunggulah di rumah Sooman Ahjussi Lu! Aku akan segera kesana!" Chanyeol mengelus rambut adiknya.

Luhan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum memaksa sebagai pengantar kakaknya masuk kerumah.

 _Eomma.._

 _Setiap melihatku eomma selalu marah, tahun lalu saat Kris-hyung tiba-tiba meninggalkan rumah dan pergi naik kapal. Sikapnya semakin memusuhi_

 _Dulu sekali, saat ayah meninggal karena sakit, ibu memeluk kedua kakakku sambil menangis._

 _Aku samasekali tidak dipeluknya.._

 _Tak terhitung berapakali ia meluapkan amarahnya 'hanya kepadaku'_

 _Tak pernah sekalipun ia bersikap baik padaku_

…

Luhan sedang bermain dengan kuda cokelat milik Sooman Ahjussi saat kakaknya datang memanggil membawa sebuah keranjang rotan.

"Luhan!" Chanyeol terengah sambil membuka pagar rumah Sooman Ahjussi.

"Hehe, Ahjussi membolehkanku memakai kuda ini seharian!" Luhan berseru riang sambil mengelus punggung kudanya. Diikuti Chanyeol yang tersenyum lega untuk adiknya yang sepertinya sudah sedikit melupakan kejadian pagi tadi.

"Ini bekal dariku, sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke pelabuhan!" Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak rotan.

"Tapi.. bagianmu?" Luhan kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, masih ada makan siang, tidak sarapan satu kali tak akan membuatku mati" Chanyeol terkekeh

"Lagipula hanya kau yang bisa makan diatas kuda" Chanyeol membantu adiknya menaiki pelana kudanya.

"Aku akan kembali pada saat menyiapkan makan malam!" Luhan berseru sambil menghentakkan tali.

Kudapun melaju meninggalkan pekarangan sederhana milik seorang kakek tua yang sudah terbatuk-batuk.

"Hati-hati luhaaaan!" Chanyeol berteriak disaat adiknya mulai menghilang. Perlahan senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya.

 _Kau selalu bahagia meskipun ibu tidak pernah bersikap ramah padamu._

 _Bagiku sudah cukup memiliki seorang kakak yang baik dan seorang adik sepertimu._

 _Serta memiliki langit luas dipayung tanah lapang ini._

 _Aku sangat menyayangimu._

Kris pulang pada pertengahan tahun, pada hari pembukaan kereta di kota. Mungkin sesuatu yang hebat akan terjadi hari ini pikir Luhan. Luhan terus mengendalikan kudanya yang berlari gagah seolah api menyelimuti kaki kudanya. Ditingkah laju kudanya Luhan masih sempat menyantap roti isinya. Belum habis roti ditangan ia melihat parit kecil menghadang jalan mereka.

"Ayo gagahku! Kau bisa melewati parit itu kan? Kita lewat jalan pintas!" Seru Luhan berbicara pada kuda gagahnya.

"HYAH!" Luhan menghentakkan tali kemudi dengan kuat. Kudanya melompati parit kecil dengan sukses walaupun dengan suara gedubrak yang aneh dari belakang.

"Rotikuuuuu!" Luhan memekik sambil menarik tali kemudi kemudian menengok kebelakang.

Seorang lelaki basah kuyup memegangi keranjang cokelat menghampirinya.

"Kau lebih mengkhawatirkan rotimu daripada aku? Hei itu lucu, aku korbannya disini" Lelaki itu terkekeh sambil menenteng keranjang kosong.

"Si-siapa kamu? Kenapa bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?" Luhan sangat asing dengan pria ini.

"Pertanyaanmu sangat menyebalkan! Kau yang lebih dulu menendangku dengan kudamu, aku terjatuh kedalam air dan tertimpa keranjang ini" Laki laki ini mengasak rambut basahnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang tidur di tempat seperti ini!" Luhan mengulurkan tangan menyambut lelaki itu. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menyambutnya, memegang tangannya lembut sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku memandangi langit" Senyumnya merekah. Sangat tampan, sebelum sesuatu yang memalukan terjadi.

"Hatsyii!" Lelaki itu bersin dengan tidak elitnya didepan Luhan.

"Pakaianmu basah! Cepat buka sebelum kau terserang flu!" Luhan menghampiri lelaki itu dan bergerak melucutinya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan mencucinya dan kujemur diatas pohon" Luhan mulai melucuti pakaian pria itu dengan paksa.

"Tu-tunggu! Woaw! Iyaww! Aku bisa membukanya sendir- Adaw!"

Mereka berakhir saling pandang dengan tubuh lelaki yang sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang-pun. Luhan terpana pada tubuh seputih salju, serta pundak ramping lelaki itu.

"E-eh, berikan pakaianku, tidak dicuci juga tidak apa-apa" Lelaki itu tertegun memandangi Luhan yang balik memandanginya. Diam-diam ia juga terkagum dengan lelaki berwajah cantik didepannya. Matanya sangat teduh penuh kehangatan, serta rambut putih saljunya yang melambangkan angin musim dingin yang menyejukkannya ditengah teriknya musim panas.

Selang beberapa detik Luhan tersadar, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat kemudian melemparkan pakaian basah tepat di wajah lelaki itu.

'Hiyaaa aku sudah memperlakukannya sama seperti kakak kakakkuu' Jeritnya dalam hati. Kemudian sekali lompat ia menaiki kudanya dengan perasaan malu setengah mati, meninggalkan lelaki telanjang dibelakangnya yang tengah terkekeh melihat kelakuannya.

"Ba-bagaimana inii, memalukan sekaliii" Gumamnya.

"Eh, tapi siapa sebenarnya orang itu ya? Bola matanya berwarna abu-abu dan ia sangat ramah" Luhan menerka-nerka sembari menghentak kudanya menuju pelabuhan.

Sesampainya di pelabuhan yang sibuk, penuh dengan pelaut berwajah garang yang mengumpat satu sama lain dengan kata-kata kotor. Luhan menginjakkan kakinya menuju kapal pesiar paling besar, menyapa entah itu teman kakaknya atau bukan. Banyak lelaki yang mengangkut karung-karung goni yang entah isinya apa. Ia bertanya pada lelaki yang berjalan kearahnya sambil mengangkat kardus.

"Eh, apa kau melihat Kris?" Tanyanya tersenyum dengan tangan dibelakang punggung.

"Ada disana tuh! Huang Zi juga menjemputnya lho" Kata pelaut itu mengerling sambil menunjuk sebuah bar.

"Huang Zi?" Luhan memiringkan kepala.

"Pria nakal yang kaya mendadak itu. Kris kenapa mau-mau saja pacaran dengan orang yang lebih muda darinya" Pelaut itu terkikik.

"Haa.. Lewat sini?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan mengganggu lho ya" Pelaut itu tertawa kemudian meninggalkannya.

Luhan membawa langkahnya menuju sebuah bar murahan yang penuh dengan pelaut mabuk. Matanya menelisik ke sebuah ruangan di sudut kiri bar itu. Telinganya risih mendengar desahan wanita-wanita jalang yang bokongnya diremas cuma-cuma oleh pelaut mabuk bergiliran. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, menapakkan kaki telanjangnya di lantai kayu berdebu dan akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah pintu kayu usang di depannya. Telinganya ia arahkan kedalam, untuk mendengar sesuatu di dalam sana. Ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam, karena penasaran ia membuka pintu sedikit demi sedikit. Mengintip dua orang yang tengah bercumbu penuh gairah di dalam sana. Saat ia melihat kakaknya tengah meraba kemaluan lelaki dibawahnya, Luhan memekik kecil sebelum akhirnya disadari oleh kakaknya. Kakaknya menoleh dan tersenyum pada adiknya yang terlihat gelisah, dan salah tingkah.

"A-anu silahkan diteruskan hehe, maaf menggang-"

"Luhan!" Suara berat kakaknya menginterupsi. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya berjalan kearahnya.

"Dasar nakal!" Kakaknya tersenyum dan mencubit ringan hidung adiknya.

"Kris!" Kris menoleh pada lelaki yang barusaja ia abaikan. Merengkuh adiknya dan memanggulnya seperti karung beras.

"Bye Huang Zi!" Seru Kris pada Huang Zi yang berlari mengejarnya keluar bar.

Kris mendudukkan adiknya pada pelana kuda didepannya. Kemudian disusul dengan dirinya yang melompat diatas kuda sambil menghentakkan tali kemudi dengan gagah.

"Heiii! Mana yang kau pilih? Aku atau adikmu?!" Teriak Huang Zi pada kuda yang semakin menjauh.

"Adikku tentu saja!" Kris melambai sambil melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan lelaki bermata lancip yang tengah mendengus marah penuh kebencian padanya. Oh bukan, pada adiknya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Anyyeong Readers! Sudahkah engkau menikmati jalan cerita yang ku ketik sampai jam setengah tiga pagi? * Curhat Mode On.**

 **Cerita ini mungkin bakalan rada panjaaaang. Gapapa lah ya, author tau kalian menyukai sesuatu yang panjang-panjang.. *eh**

 **Cerita ini diangkat dari manga, tua, rapuh peninggalan orang tua Author. Kertasnya aja udah kuning banget heu, kebetulan orang tua Author dulunya ngambil sastra jepang. Dan saat study banding kesana mereka bawain komik-komik dari sana dan akhirnya sekarang Author melanjutkan warisan orang tua dengan menggeluti hiragana dan katakana yang bikin mual.**

 **Akhirnyaa Sooman dicasting disini juga. Maafkan aku mbah xD**

 **Oiya, karena cerita ini "Based On" Jadi nanti gak sepenuhnya sama kayak yang di komik. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa, chapter besok (mungkin) bakalan panjang karena kita akan mulai memasuki dunia yang mendebarkan.**

 **Selamat natal bagi yang merayakan! Jadilah anak baik agar santa menghadiahkan Oppa dalam bungkusan dibawah pohon natal!**

 **See Ya Next Chapter!**

 **Jangan Siders, ku menunggu reviewmu :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Tittle : Rebels of Oceans and The Sky**

 **Based on** **story** **: "LADY LUHAN" Yumiko Igarashi's Manga Comic (1982-1984)**

 **Genre : Hurt/Romance/Drama**

 **CASTS : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan,** **Park** **Chanyeol x** **Byun** **Baekhyun, And Other**

 **Sorry For Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seekor kuda cokelat dengan gagahnya menapakkan langkah dijalanan menuju kota. Tempat dimana semua jenis manusia berkumpul, memperdagangkan sesuatu atau membeli sesuatu. Namun suasana hari ini sedikit berbeda, suasana kota lebih riuh dari biasanya. Kain-kain warna warni dibentangkan di sudut sudut jalan. Penjual bibimbap, soju, dan tteokbokki bertebaran di sana sini, menciptakan aroma-aroma sedap makanan khas korea menguar memenuhi udara. Luhan dan Kris enggan berbicara satu sama lain sejak kepergian mereka dari pelabuhan.

"Ng- aku minta maaf hyung" Luhan membuka suara. Kris yang mengendalikan kuda dibelakangnya menoleh sejenak dan tersenyum saat mendengar suara adiknya yang sudah setahun ini menghantui kepalanya.

"Minta maaf untuk apa Lu?" Kris mempercepat laju kudanya.

"So-soal yang tadi, Apa kau tidak takut Huang Zi marah padamu?" Luhan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Eh? Apa? Kau mengenalnya?" Kris menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Ng, tidak aku baru pertamakali melihat wajahnya tadi"

"Tidak apa apa nih? Aku takut Huang Zi marah" Luhan menoleh untuk melihat wajah kakaknya. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah hembusan nafas Kris yang menerpa wajahnya.

Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini, dan laju kuda yang tak terkendali menyebabkan hidung Luhan terus-menerus menyentuh pipi kanan Kris. Memaksa jantungnya terus memompakan aliran panas untuk menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia ingin waktu berhenti untuk kali ini saja.

"Hyung!" Luhan menyentak kakaknya yang terus memandangnya.

"Eh? Apa?" Kris gelagapan.

"Soal tadi, jika kau bicara seperti itu nanti dia bisa membencimu"

"Daripada Huang Zi, adikku lebih penting" Kris tersenyum hangat pada adik manisnya.

 _Betulkah aku lebih penting?_

 _Tentu saja! Adikku sangat penting!_

Hati mereka seolah berbicara lewat tatapan tanpa suara. Kuda terus melaju, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di pusat kota. Kris mengikat kudanya di salah satu pasak di sudut jalan. Suara kembang api dan tawa gembira mewarnai seluruh pusat kota yang kemarin hanya terasa hitam dan putih. Kris dan Luhan berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah kerumunan di tengah alun-alun.

"Padahal punya pacar itu katanya sangat membahagiakan" Luhan bergumam hingga terdengar oleh kakaknya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa tidak, adikkulah yang membahagiakanku" Kris mengasak surai putih adiknya.

"Benarkah? Hehehe, tapi jika aku menjadi Huang Zi, melihat kekasihnya direbut orang lain sepertiku pasti akan menjengkelkan ya?" Luhan menarik senyumnya hingga matanya melengkung tertutup.

Kris hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi aku juga senang hehe" Luhan berjalan didepan Kris yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan adiknya katakan.

Luhan dan Kris berdesak desakan dengan penduduk sipil yang memadati stasiun baru. Meriam berisikan kembang api terus dinyalakan untum memeriahkan suasana. Kris dan Luhan saling bergandengan tangan menuju kerumunan. Orang-orang berdesakan berebut tempat paling depan untuk melihat sesuatu yang entah apa patut dierebutkan. Luhan penasaran, tetapi karena tubuh pendeknya ia hanya bisa melihat punggung orang-rang tinggi didepannya. Berbagai macam cara sudah ia coba, mulai dari berjinjit sampai berlompat-lompat tidak jelas. Kakaknya tersenyum menyadari 'kekurangan' adiknya ini.

Kris jongkok ditanah kemudian menarik adiknya untuk naik ke pundaknya.

"Eh-eeeh hyung sudahlah aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Luhan malu bukan main karena dipandangi oleh orang-orang disekeliling mereka. Kris tidak peduli, kemudian bertanya kepada adiknya.

"Sudah kelihatan belum?"

"Ya- kelihatan sedikit hyung!" Luhan memposisikan tangannya di pelipis seperti perompak mencari kepulauan ditengah laut. Orang-orang disekitarnya sangat berisik, semua mulut mereka tidak ada yang terkatup karena sibuk bergosip dan bereaksi atas gosip lainnya.

"Katanya dia adalah Oh Sehun yang datang dari inggris!" Seru seorang bibi yang bergosip di belakang Luhan

"Benarkah? Dia orang inggris? Kenapa memakai nama korea? Tapi dia memakai marga Oh? Bukankah hanya keluarga bangsawan yang memakai marga itu?"

Kebiasaan menguping Luhan kambuh lagi, matanya tertuju pandang ke depan tapi telinganya menangkap radar dari mana-mana.

"Memang dia adalah bangsawan! Dia adalah cucu laki-laki dari gubernur jenderal Aaron Locko dari inggris"

"Wow! Sir Locko sudah banyak membantu perekonomian Korea karena setengah keluarganya berasal dari Korea, hebat sekali"

'Wow' batin Luhan antara kagum dan tidak percaya.

"Eh tapi siapa gadis disebelahnya"

Arah mata Luhan mengekori arah yang dimaksud.

"Gadis disebelahnya adalah tunangannya, dia juga putri bangsawan lho! Biasalah, bangsawan menikah tidak didasarkan pada cinta, tapi pada martabat"

"Mungkin juga tidak, mereka terlihat manis dan serasi! Satunya tampan, satu lagi sangat cantik dan anggun" Kemudian terdengar pekikan kagum dari seluruh bibi-bibi peserta gosip tersebut.

Oh Sehun, cucu Aaron Locke, dan disebelahnya adalah tunangannya. Bagi Luhan mereka adalah orang-orang dari dunia yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Mengingat kasta mereka jauh lebih tinggi diatasnya. Luhan hanyalah setitik debu kecil dantara kerumunan perunggu dan berlian. Telinganya sudah tidak lagi mencari mulut-mulut berdosa yang membicarakan seseorang. Matanya memicing, menyipit saat mengamati seseorang yang disebut-sebut sebagai kebanggaan warga korea. Orang yang diagung-agungkan oleh semua orang itu tampak tidak asing dimatanya. Matanya menelisik lagi, ia sungguh yakin orang yang hanya tampak punggungnya itu sangatlah familiar.

'Orang itu.. aku seperti pernah melihatnya?' Bisik Luhan dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat Luhan mengangguk mantap, yakin bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang ia temui pagi tadi. Luhan menjambak rambut kakaknya, mengarahkan kakaknya seperti mengemudikan seekor kuda untuk mencari tempat paling depan.

'Benarkah itu orang yang kutemui pagi tadi? Tapi mana ada bangsawan yang mau tiduran dipinggir selokan? Wow dari belakang benar-benar sangat mirip' Suara hati Luhan menginterupsi dan memaksanya untuk memastikan siapa orang itu.

Tiba tiba..

"Heeey! Orang parlenteee! Anyeooooonng!" Luhan berteriak keras seperti makhluk hutan masuk kota.

Pasangan itu menoleh, tapi Luhan hanya terfokus pada satu wajah.

Mata abu-abu yang memancarkan ketegasan dan keramahan, tubuh tinggi, pundak ramping, bibir setipis kain satin, bahu ramping dan kokohnya..

"Luhan!" Kris berseru karena tingkah adiknya yang mengagetkan. Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri setelah sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Seketika semua orang menoleh ke arahnya, bibi-bibi penggosip mulai mencuap mulutnya lagi.

"Siapa itu yang berteriak dengan lantang?" Seorang bibi mulai mencibir.

"Tidak tahu! Memalukan sekali" Timpal satunya lagi.

"Kris-hyuuung lari!" Pekik Luhan dengan tangan mengacung ke udara. Kris tertawa saat adiknya sudah malu setengah mati,

"Haha itu lebih baik! Awas pegangan!" Kris mulai berlari meninggalkan kerumunan sambil tertawa sinting bersama adiknya.

"Aku.. Aku.. Turunkan aku hyung ini sangat memalukan!" Wajah Luhan merah padam saat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Nanti saja, kuda kita dekat sini!" Kris mengeratkan tangannya pada lutut Luhan agar adiknya tidak jatuh.

….

Kris dan Luhan sudah beerada diatas kuda dan sudah melewati setengah jalan pulang saat matahari bergeser sedikit dari atas kepala.

"Huft! Akhirnya kita selamat, kau ini mengagetkan saja! Kalau sudah bersamamu aku jadi tidak mengerti apa saja yang saudah kulakukan" Kris terkekeh.

"Padahal sudah satu tahun, tapi kau samasekali belum berubah Lu"

"Ng, aku penasaran karena terlalu ingin melihat wajahnya jadi aku berteriak, bodOh ya? Padahal tidak ada gunanya meskipun hanya untuk memastikan" Cengirnya manis sambil menengok kearah kakaknya.

"Adikku benar-benar kekanakan! Dewasalah sedikit haha" Kris terkekeh diikuti tawa ringan adiknya.

"Eh lihat kereta pertama sudah berjalan! Orang tadi pasti naik kan?" Luhan berseru sejurus kemudian turun dari kuda.

"Eh Luhan! Berbahaya!" Kris memperingati, tapi sia-sia adiknya sudah mendarat ditanah dengan bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Kau tidak terluka?" Kris memeriksa tubuh adiknya yang malah sibuk mencabuti bunga lavender liar ditanah.

"Tidak masalah, hyung tidak ingat aku pemanjat terulung diantara kalian?" Kerlingnya pada kakaknya.

Luhan mengikat kumpulan lavender liar yang sudah dicabutinya dengan seutas pita berwarna biru. Menjadikannya sebuah buket ungu yang sangat indah.

"Ayo kejar!" Luhan berseru pada kakaknya yang baru dua detik duduk diatas pelana kudanya.

"Eh? Mengejar kereta dengan seekor kuda? Mustahil sekali!" Dua alis Kris hampir menyatu.

"Kris-hyung kan bisa melakukan apapun, kita tidak akan tahu jika belum mencoba!"

"Baiklah! Ayo lakukan!"

Bagi Kris apapun untuk Luhan pasti dia lakukan, apapun, termasuk nyawanya rela ia korbankan untuknya. Kuda berderap gagah melewati padang rumput mengejar kereta uap yang melaju. Uap putihnya terjulur panjang menuju gerbong paling belakang. Kris tidak peduli, walaupun harus melewati awan maumpu harus terbang. Kris bisa melakukan apapun untuk adiknya.

Sementara itu didalam kereta, Sehun sedang menikmati secangkir kopi dalam cangkir porselen mewahnya sambil melamun. Memandangi arak-arak awan diangkasa dari tepian jendela kereta. Pikirannya melambung tinggi, seperti pita film, bergerak menampilkan sebuah wajah di liang otaknya. Si surai putih, dengan mata segemilang bintang kejora.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sehun? Apa gadis yang tadi itu?" Suara gadis bergaun satin mewah didepannya membuyarkan lamunan.

"Aku? Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun menjawab dingin, sekenanya.

"Anak itu pasti berkesan bagimu ya? Gadis Korea memang selalu penuh semangat"

"Bukan masalah itu kok"

"Aha? Lalu tipe yang bagaimana yang kau suka?" Gadis itu meneguk kopinya dengan anggun.

"Yang kuat.." Sehun memandang jedela sambil berkata dalam hati.

 _Gadis yang kau maksud adalah seorang lelaki_

Sehun kaget setengah mati saat wajah yang sedang ia lamunkan tiba-tiba menyembul didepan jendela yang tengah ia pandangi. Luhan tesenyum kepadanya sambil melemparkan sebuket bunga pada jendela yang terbuka.

Syuut! Dan Sehun menangkapnya.

"Yang tadi maafkan aku ya! Berikan buket itu pada tunanganmu! Semoga berbahagia!" Teriaknya saat kudanya sudah tidak mampu mengejar laju kereta.

Sehun terdiam menatap buket lavender ditangannya. Sehun mengingat dan mengingat,

 _Anak itu.. Gelang itu.. Entah kapan, dan entah dimana.._

Matanya membulat kemudian memandangi tunangannya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, sebelum akhirnya terkesiap saat buket itu diambil oleh tunangannya.

"Benar-benar anak yang istimewa" Kata si gadis sambil meletakkan buket pada vas kosong didepannya.

"Buket yang indah, hmm dua orang tadi mungkin sepasang kekasih" Tunangannya menerka-nerka.

"Jessica, aku akan menemui ayah di gerbong depan.." Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak saat tunangannya berkata demikian.

….

Luhan dan Kris mungkin saja sudah sampai dirumah jika adiknya tidak rewel meminta diturunkan didekat sungai.

"Fuahh! Segar sekali! Hyung tidak mau minum juga? Maaf, aku sangat haus hehe"

Kris menengok pada pohon akasia yang tinggal setengah dan menyisakan bekas hitam arang.

"Eh- pohon itu dibiarkan begitu saja?"

"Setahun lalu petir menumbangkan pohon itu kan?"

Ya benar, setahun lalu..

 _Langit berubah hitam pekat saat Luhan dan Kris tengah menangkap ikan bersama disungai. Tak lama hujan turun demikian derasnya, membawa arus kuat dari hulu sungai. Volume air semakin meningkat, yang tadinya hanya sebatas pinggang, kini mulai naik setinggi dada orang dewasa. Luhan memegang tangan Kris kuat sambil memegang keranjang berisi ikan yang sudah ditangkapnya. Berjuang bersama melewati arus kuat yang kian menghanyutkan, siao menenggelamkan tubuh mereka tak bersisa._

 _TARRRR! JDARRR!_

 _Dua petir menyambar bersamaan seolah saling beradu. Memekakkan telinga dengan ledakan kuatnya yang seolah hendak memecah gendang telinga._

" _H-hyung! Aku takut!"_

" _Ayo berlindung! Jangan sampai terpisah!" Kris mengeratkan genggamannya pada adiknya yang berusaha naik ke daratan._

" _Ikan-Ikannya lepas!"_

" _Selamatkan diri dulu! Tidak usah memikirkan ikan itu!" Kris mulai panik._

 _Keduanya berlari mencari tempat berlindung. Petir menyambar lagi diiringi lengkingan panjang dibelakang Kris yang terkejut saat merasakan genggamannya kosong._

 _Sebuah pohon roboh dan terbakar hebat walaupun hujan masih deras mengguyur. Luhan berjongkok sambil menutup telinganya, menangis keras antara takut dan lega karena petir tadi lebih memilih menyambar pohon daripada menyambar dirinya. Kris segera menggandeng tangan adiknya membantunya berdiri, namun Luhan tersimpuh ditanah. Kakinya melemah karena syok akibat terlalu terkejut. Kris menggendong adiknya kemudian berlari menuju sebuah gua kapur kecil di dekat sungai._

 _Luhan menangis sesenggukan, memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Kris mengelus rambut putih adiknya, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam._

" _Hujan benar-benar turun dengan lebat dan tiba-tiba" Kris mencoba mengajak adiknya berbicara, namun nyatanya adiknya tidak menyahut, dia hanya berbicara sendiri. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sangat terang, cahaya putih menyilaukan menerangi sekitar mereka selama sepersekian detik._

 _Petir yang sangat-sangat besar meledak dengan hebatnya seolah dapat menghancurkan bumi. Luhan berteriak kencang, dengan cekatan ia merengkuh menubruk kakaknya, menelungkup bersamanya menghadap tanah._

 _Kris memeluknya dengan erat, seolah takut kehilangan. Membiarkan adiknya menangis disisi wajahnya._

 _Hujan sudah agak mereda, menyisakan titik-titik kecil tak berarti yang sebentar lagi akan sirna._

" _Kris-hyung ayo pulang, hujan sudah berhenti, petirnya sudah tidak ada" Luhan berusaha bangkit setelah menindih kakaknya terlalu lama. Kris bergeming, malah berbaring dan kembali membawa Luhan dalam peluknya. Membiarkan perasaannya menghangat bersama tubuhnya. Merasakan hawa nyaman yang mungkin akan ia rindukan suatu hari nanti._

" _K-Kris hyung?" Kris hanya menatapnya tanpa suara, tapi batinnya bersuara._

' _Biar begini saja Lu, biarpun hanya sebentar, biarkan saja tetap seperti ini'_

"Kris-hyung?" Luhan menempelkan tangan dinginnya di pelipis kakaknya, hingga kakaknya tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Ini menyejukkan ya? Meskipun dingin tapi membuat perasaan menjadi nyaman" Luhan tersenyum sambil terus menempelkan tangan dinginnya di pelipis kakaknya.

"Luhan.."

 _Agar dapat berpisah darimulah aku pergi naik kapal dan menjadi pelaut, agar aku bisa melupakanmulah maka kujalani kehidupan keras mengarungi lautan. Memaksa otak sialku untuk berhenti memikirkanmu, serta keinginanku yang sangat salah yaitu menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku. Tapi setahunku jauh darimu malah membuatku semakin tersiksa. Aku hampir gila, bahkan takdir tak mampu memaksaku untuk menghilangkan wajahmu dari otakku.._

"Hyuung! Berhenti melamun! Ayo kita pulang, dan berhenti memandangiku seperti ini!" Luhan menjauhkan tangannya namun Kris malah memegangi keduanya.

"Beginilah jika mempunyai adik yang sangat manis" Kris tersenyum sambil mangasak rambut putih adiknya.

"Kajja!"

….

Guk! Guk! Anjing coklat berlari kearah timur menakuti domba-domba yang tengah merumput. Chanyeol mengejar anjing nakal itu.

"Hei! Jangan kesana Mongg-" Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat dua orang lelaki di ujung padang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol-hyuuung!" Luhan melambai.

"Wah aku pulang, monggu langsung menjemputku" Luhan menggendong anjingnya sayang.

"Selamat datang hyung! Apakah setelah berkeliling lautan kau jadi lebih pemberani?" Chanyeol menyapa saudara tertuanya.

"Kau ini! Ngomong-ngomong Luhan berubah ya?"

"Ha?"

"Setiap kali bertemu dia tambah manis!"

"Ini hanya beberapa bulan hyung, menurutku dia sama sekali tidak berubah"

"Hmm, dari Korea, menuju Sydney, lalu kepulauan Mac Donal, Cape Town, kemudian melewati Canari Island dan tinggal di Inggris. Setiap kali aku tiba di pelabuhan aku pasti ingat sini"

"Kenapa hyung mau menjadi pelaut? Kalu aku, aku tidak akan bisa melawan kerinduanku pada tempat ini bila berada di tempat yang terpisah jauh"

"Kenapa ya?" Kris malah balik bertanya.

"Hyung, kalian pulanglah duluan, aku akan mengembalikan kuda pada Sooman Ahjussi"

Kedua hyungnya mengangguk, kemudian Chanyeol mengiringi kakaknya menuju pondok sederhana mereka.

Sampai dirumah, seorang wanita tambun langsung menghambur dalam pelukan anak tinggi yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

"Kris-anakku, selamat datang!" wanita tambun itu menangkup wajah tampan darah dagingnya.

"Aku pulang eomma" Kris tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan disana?"

"Aku baik eomma, semakin baik saat melihat eomma dalam keadaan sehat seperti ini" Kris tersenyum.

"Aku akan siapkan air, mandilah dulu nak!"

"Nanti saja eomma, aku lapar ingin makan" Kris mengelus perutnya. Ibunya tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju arah dapur. Selang beberapa lama kemudian keluar lagi membawa piring-piring porselen sederhana.

"Tak begitu banyak, hanya ada ini saja, anak itu belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Padahal sudah eomma bilang agar menyiapkan makan malam"

"Anak bandel itu! Apa sih yang dilakukannya seharian" Wanita tambun itu menggerutu sambil menyiapkan sebotol soju untuk anaknya. Chanyeol membantu ibunya menuangkan isi botol pada gelas kakaknya.

"Aku ingin makan masakan eomma, sampai terbayang-bayang diatas kapal"

"Benarkah? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Chanyeol menghela napas disamping kakaknya.

"Ada apa?" Kris bertanya dan hanya ditanggapi endikan bahu oleh adiknya.

"Eomma dan Luhan masih seperti biasa?" Kris berbisik.

"Kalau Luhan ceria aku ikut senang, tapi eomma jadi berubah sikap padanya"

"Kau juga keluarlah dari sini, beri mereka waktu agar dekat satu sama lain!"

"Tidak ah, aku masih ingin memperluas ladang sejak masih ada ayah!"

"Hehe, bercanda kok!" Kris memukul pelan kepala adiknya.

Langkah kaki terdengar dari ruang depan, semakin keras menuju ruang tengah dimana kedua kakaknya tengah membicarakan adiknya. Kris dan Chanyeol memandangi Luhan yang berlarian sambil membawa sebuah Koran.

"Aku pulang! Lihat apa yang kubawa, ini berita besar!" Luhan menggelar Koran yang dibawanya di meja makan.

"Akan ada pesta pelantikan gubernur jenderal baru dan juga lomba memanah!"

"Wah! Bukankah kau pandai berburu Luhan, mungkin kau bisa mengikutinya!"

"Hebat kan? Hadiahnya adalah mesin penggiling jagung yang diinginkan Sooman Ahjussi! Kalau aku menang hadiahnya akan kuberikan untukny-"

"Luhan! Berhenti membuat keributan, kemari dan bantu eomma!" Ibunya membentak.

"Ah! Iya! Hehe maaf eomma" Luhan membantu mengupas kentang bersama ibunya. Sedangkan kakaknya malah berebut koran untuk melihat berita yang dimaksud Luhan.

"Disini tertulis hanya untuk perempuan saja kok!" Chanyeol memicingkan mata,

"Ah, tapi hadiah tambahannya boleh menghadiri pesta dansa gubernur! Hebat sekali!"

….

Langit menghitam, menampakkan Kristal putih gemerlap yang tersebar di angkasa. Awan tipis mulai menghilang memberi jalan untuk cahaya sang dewi malam. Menerangi penduduk bumi yang akan terlelap dalam tidur.

Luhan meniup api lentera di kamarnya. Menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut wol setelah memakai kemeja tidurnya. Merebahkan tubuh dengan nyaman, membiarkan kepalanya mengingat-ingat seluruh hal yang ia lakukan tadi untuk membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Menjemput kakaknya, menghadiri pesta pembukaan trayek kereta baru yang meriah, kemudian..

 _Bola mata abu-abu yang mencairkan suasana, memberikan keteduhan dan keramahan. Rambut pirang yang halus, bahu lebar dan kokoh.._

 _Oh Sehun.. Cucu Jenderal Aaron Locko.._

 _Serta tunangannya.._

DEG!

"Apa-apaan aku ini! Tidak boleh!" Luhan mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam dibalik selimut.

….

Seorang kakek tua terbatuk-batuk saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Keriput di wajahnya menunjukkan garis hidup keras yang sudah ia jalani selama ini. Pahit asin kehidupan seolah sudah jadi makanan sehari hari baginya. Senyumnya mengulas saat mendapati tiga orang laki-laki mendatanginya.

"Sooman Ahjussi!" Luhan menggandeng kedua lengan kakaknya sambil bergelantungan disana.

"Selamat pagi Ahjussi!" Chanyeol menyapanya.

"Ah, lama tidak bertemu Paman Lee"

"Wah, Kris sudah pulang ya! Uhuk, uhuk" Paman itu terkekeh ringan sambil terbatuk.

"Wah, Luhan sekarang punya dua pacar yang penurut ya? Uhuk uhuk"

"Paling baik!" Luhan berseru sambil berayun di lengan kedua kakaknya.

"Eh! Luhan berat! Jangan begitu, kau sudah besar lenganku bisa patah" Canda Kris

"Apa aku segemuk itu?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Wah, kalian selalu akrab ya! Eh tapi kenapa kau pakai pakaian seperti itu Luhan?"

Si kakek mengamati busana yang Luhan kenakan. Celana katun hitam selutut dengan sedikit kerutan dan renda. Serta kemeja putih yang sepertinya lebih cocok untuk wanita.

"Dia bersikeras ingin ikut lomba memanah itu , padahal sudah jelas hanya diperuntukkan untuk perempuan"

"Tapi cocok kan? Apa aku terlihat cantik?" Luhan berputar-putar.

"Dilihat dari bagian manapun kau tetap terlihat cantik Luhan" Kris tertawa.

"Apa itu sebuah pujian?" Luhan bersungut-sungut diikuti kekehan terbatuk dari si kakek.

"Ahjussi bersiaplah! Kajja!" Si kakek masuk ke dalam rumah, membalut tubuhnya dengan jas hitam kemudian mengekori tiga anak lelaki itu menuju alun-alun.

Alun alun tampak ramai, suasana yang meriah sama seperti saat pembukaan trayek kereta kemarin. Banyak gadis gadis putri tentara yang bergerombol saling menjagokan diri.

"Pengumuman! Lomba akan segera dimulai! Ketentuannya adalah, barang siapa yang berhasil menjatuhkan apel yang dilemparkan Tuan Oh paling banyak, maka dialah pemenangnya!" pembawa acara berteriak lantang dari podium.

"Ah.. kecil!"

"Hadiahnya hanya untukku!"

Orang-orang saling mengunggulkan diri.

"Peserta dan juri penghitung harap menempatkan diri"

Satu-persatu peserta mulai berguguran setelah panahnya gagal membidik target, kini tersisa dua peserta yaitu Luhan dan seorang gadis dengan bekas luka di pipinya. Luhan sedikit bergidik, bekas luka itu tampak seperti cakaran binatang buas. Mungkin gadis ini sangat ahli dalam berburu.

"Luhannie 23 buah lulus!"

"Amber Josephine Liu 23 buah lulus!"

"Luhannie! 25 buah lulus!"

"Jose 25 buah lulus! Wow pertandingan semakin sengit para hadirin! Peserta tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda kekalahan! Sampai kapan kita harus berdiri disini haha"

"Luhannie 40 buah lulus!"

"Josephine Liu… Ah gagaaal! Pemenangnya adalah LUHANNIE" Sang juri mengangkat tangan Luhan tinggi-tinggi.

"Horeeee! Berhasil!" Luhan melompat dan memeluk kedua kakaknya.

"Wah hebat! Sampai akhir tidak ketahuan!" Chanyeol membalas pelukan adiknya.

"Naiklah dan terima hadiahmu nak! Kau telah memperlihatkan perlawanan yang begus! Benar-benar tangan yang hebat!" Sang juri menyuruhnya naik ke panggung.

"Karena kau sudah berusaha keras, kami memberimu hadiah kehormatan! Ciuman selamat dari putra bangsawan Inggris!"

"Eh?" Luhan terkaget.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mendatangi sang pemenang yang akan menerima hadiah darinya.

"Selamat ya, tuhan memberkatimu" Oh Sehun memandanginya lekat-lekat kemudian tertegun.

"K-kau?" Bisiknya tak terdengar.

"S-saya rasa hadiahnya sudah cukup" Luhan kaget bukan main, takut penyamarannya terbongkar.

"Haha tidak usah malu-malu! Korea adalah negaramu, dan kami senang ada anak perempuan sepertimu! Gubernur jenderal sudah mengijinkan, ayolah hanya kecupan ringan di dahi saja kok!"

Kris menggeram dari bawah panggung saat Oh Sehun bukannya mencium kening tetapi malah mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan yang merasakannya sesuatu yang basah mengenai bibirnya tiba-tiba meleleh. Kakinya lolos begitu saja, jatuh terduduk lemah.

Tiba-tiba..

Duak! Kepalan tangan menghantam rahang tajam Sehun dengan kerasnya.

"Hyung!" Chanyeol berteriak.

"Kau bajingan keparat! Luhan ayo pulang!" Kris menarik tangan adiknya.

"H-hyung!" Luhan menunjukkan tangan pada gubernur jenderal yang wajahnya tampak memerah menahan amarah.

Lee Sooman gelagapan, takut sesuatu terjadi pada cucu-cucu kesayangannya.

"Tangkap laki-laki itu!" Gubernur jenderal mengangkat tangannya, diikuti pasukan bersenjata menghadang jalan Luhan dan Kris.

Sehun mencoba bangkit dibantu oleh tunangannya.

"Sudahlah kakek, dia tidak berbuat jahat!" Sehun meraba pipinya yang membengkak. Kemudian mengusir pasukan yang menodongkan bayonet di wajah Kris dan adiknya.

"Sebagai seorang kakak, sudah sepantasnya dia melindungi adiknya, jadi aku dipukulnya" Sehun berusaha menenangkan.

"Kelemahanku karena dia sangat menarik sampai-sampai aku lupa akan tempat dan tunanganku, tapi tanah dan langit inilah yang melindungi orang-orang seperti mereka" Sehun berbicara keras hingga seluruh orang yang hadir mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, karena telah membuatmu terkejut, pulanglah bersama kakak-kakakmu dan bawalah hadiahmu" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan dan mendorongnya pelan menuju kakak-kakaknya.

"Ayo pulang Luhan" Kris menggandeng adiknya yang masih dilanda shock ringan.

"TUNGGU!" Suara seorang gadis sangat lantang dari arah belakang. Jessica terlihat marah dan menyibakkan gaun satin mewahnya saat bangkit. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebencian luar biasa.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu! Laki-laki itu harus meminta maaf karena sudah memukul tunanganku!"

"Aku adalah bangsawan, tidak ada alasan yang dapat kuterima karena telah memukul Sehun yang merupakan cucu Jenderal Aaron Locke, dan juga tunanganku, seharusnya kamu dihukum mati!" Jessica sangat garang menatap Luhan yang sangat ketakutan.

"Kalau kau tuan putri? Kalau kau yang mati disini olehku apakah seonggok mayat juga masih bisa menyombongkan dirinya?" Kris terkekeh mengejek.

"Hyung!" Luhan menghempaskan tubuh kakaknya yang dirasa sudah bersikap keterlaluan.

"Ciumlah sepatu Tuan Oh yang mengendalikan tanah ini, maka aku akan memaafkanmu!" Jessica memandang tajam kearah Kris.

Kris tersentak sesaat akan tatapan matanya.

"Aku.. mohon maaf sebagai pengganti kakakku!" Chanyeol bersimpuh dihadapan Sehun yang terkejut melihatnya.

"Chanyeol!" Kris berteriak

"Jessica, jika bibir anak ini menyentuh sepatuku, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya" Sehun berkata dingin pada tunangannya. Jessica mulai berkeringat dingin, tak menyangka tunangannya lebih membela anak kampong itu daripada membelanya.

"Sudahlah berdirilah kamu! Tanpa memikirkan kedudukan aku akan mengingat hal yang terjadi di sini" Jessica berkata sinis.

"Haha, kakak yang melindungi adiknya" Jessica mencibir kemudian kembali ke singgasana mewahnya.

"Ingatan yang menyebalkan ya?" Sehun tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan membantunya berdiri.

"Tapi aku sangat lega, Kris kakakku akan bersedia berlutut pastilah pada saat dia mati, aku hanya tak bermaksud menyerahkan nyawaku hanya karena perbedaan status" Chanyeol membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Aku juga sependapat.."

….

"Uhuk! Terimakasih banyak ya, atas apapun karena berkat mesin penggiling jagung ini kalian semua jadi repot" Lee Sooman mengerutkan kening tuanya.

"Yang penting kita mendapatkannya dengan selamat" Chanyeol menyerahkan kotak kayu berisi mesin penggiling pada Sooman Ahjussi.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan teh chamomile, apa kalian mau beristirahat dulu? "

"Aku pulang saja" Kris berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku juga, Luhan santailah disini dulu" Chanyeol menyusul Kris kemudian.

Luhan dan Lee Ahjussi saling pandang.

"Apa Kris baik-baik saja? Dia diam terus sedari tadi?" Tuan Lee menunjuk si anak paling tinggi.

"Hmm mungkin dia benar benar tidak menyukai perlombaan itu"

Luhan mengindikkan bahu kemudian berlari kearah dapur menyusun dua buah cangkir alumunium dan sebuah teko tembaga. Berjalan dengan hati hati seolah sedang bermain sirkus. Luhan meletakkan teh dan gula di meja.

"Chanyeol paling pandai bicara, tapi Kris memiliki sikap yang sama dengan eomma, sedangkan aku dan Chanyeol mirip ayah"

"Ayahmu adalah laki-laki yang baik hati dan juga kuat, kalau saja dia tidak meninggal pasti ladangmu sudah menjadi luas"

"Chanyeol yang akan melanjutkan usahanya" Luhan tersenyum sambil memasukkan gula balok kedalam tehnya.

"Padahal kalo Kris tidak jadi pelaut pasti akan lebih baik lagi"

Tuan Lee dan Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Luhan? Kau sangat menyayangi kakak-kakakmu ya?" Tuan Lee mengasak rambut cucu kesayangannya.

"Ya! Sangat sayang!" Luhan berseru riang.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kris dan Chanyeol saling tenggelam dalam lamunannya masing-masing. Menendangi kerikil tak bersalah yng menghalangi jalan mereka, kemudian menghela napas bersamaan.

"Chanyeol.. Kalau saja tadi kau mencium sepatu orang itu, pasti akan kupotong lidahnya!" Kris mengepalkan tangan.

"Hari ini.. Syukurlah kita masih hidup ya hehe" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kalau cucu gubernur jenderal yang bodOh itu tidak mencium Luhan sembarangan seperti itu-"

"Tapi kau benar-benar terlihat seperti melindungi pacarmu" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh misteri pada kakaknya. Kris tersentak, ucapan itu seakan tengah mengejeknya.

"BodOh! Aku akan melindungi adikku bagaimanapun!" Kris mendadak kesal sendiri.

 _Aku tidak ingin melihat Luhan berubah dan berdampingan dengan orang lain!_

 _Aku akan membenci orang itu, siapapun dia.._

"Kita bisa bicara seperti itu, tapi andaikan Luhan menyukai seseorang, kita tidak bisa melindunginya" Chanyeol berkata seolah sudah membaca isi hati Kris.

 _Kau tidak mengerti Chanyeol, kalau Luhan jatuh ke tangan orang lain mungkin saja aku akan terbakar_

 _Atau mungkin juga aku akan merebutnya kembali.._

….

Luhan terdiam di sebuah parit tempatnya dulu bertemu dengan Sehun. Kepalanya ia longokkan kea rah anak sungai, menangkap cerminan dirinya dalam latar langit membentang biru diatas cakrawala. Ia terus terbayang saat Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan. Ia tidak munafik, ia sungguh terpesona dengan bola mata abu-abu yang tadi menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia juga baru tersadar, pesta dansa kemenangannya pasti sudah berakhir.

'Bagaimana rasanya jika aku berdansa dengannya ya?'

Hal yang tadi sungguh mengejutkannya, tapi tidak dipungkiri itu cukup menyenangkan.

Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun.. hanya itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Luhan pasti sudah gila, hanya karena menyebut namanya dalam hati, bayangan Sehun muncul dalam pantulan air, seolah tengah menggodanya. Luhan menoleh, memastikan bayangan air itu benar adanya, dan ternyata Sehun benar-benar ada disana, memandangi dirinya yang tengah terperangah seolah ia sudah menemukan tambang berlian.

"Setelah perlombaan tadi aku bermaksud mencarimu, dan ingin meminta maaf padamu"

'Bayangan itu berbicara' Pikir Luhan tidak percaya, tangannya bergerak menyentuh rahang tegas pemuda didepannya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan kehadirannya, ia memegang tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Ayolah, aku tidak suka berbicara sendiri" Sehun memencet hidung bangir Luhan.

"Benarkah? Kau telah meninggalkan pesta dansa?" Luhan memiringkan kepala.

"Aku melarikan diri"

'Untuk mencariku? Yang benar saja!' Luhan menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Mereka saling pandang sesaat, tenggelam dalam manik mata masing-masing.

"Kau benar-benar seperti perempuan dengan pakaian itu" Sehun membuka suara.

"Hehehe, mau bagaimana lagi aku harus memberikan sesuatu untuk paman Lee, aku harus berusaha mati matian agar penyamaranku tidak terbongkar"

"Tapia ku tidak peduli dengan pakaian itu, aku hanya ingin melihatmu" Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi lelaki didepannya.

"Hei! Kau sengaja ya? Kebiasaan!" Luhan mengibaskan tangan Sehun yang sudah menempel di pipinya.

"Apa kau sungguh membenciku?" Sehun kecewa dengan reaksi Luhan padanya.

"Bu-bukan benci!" Luhan terbata.

"A-aku tak tahu siapa kamu sehingga harus.." Luhan berhenti sejenak saat wajah Sehun mendekat di wajahnya..

"Harus apa?" Sehun terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Harus bilang, suka padamu" Pipi Luhan merona hebat.

"L-lagi pula kamu punya tunangan, i-ya begitu kan?"

Sehun menghela napas,

"Jessica adalah temanku sejak kecil, untuk dapat menguntungkan orang tua maka kami bertunangan"

"Dalam dunia kami hal seperti itu sudah sangat wajar" Sehun memandang Luhan yang terus menatapnya.

"Tapi berbeda denganmu, aku seperti sudah mengenalmu. Bola mata bersinar, juga bibir itu, serta rambut putih yang tergerai, juga lambing pada gelang yang kau kenakan ini" Sehun meletakkan tangannya ditengkuk Luhan,

"Seperti sedang menatap lukisan, segalanya persis sama"

 _Sehun dan Jessica tersesat saat sedang bermain di sebuah bekas benteng kerajaan. Ia dan Jessica menemukan luksian yang sangat besar disana._

 _Jessica merengek takut ingin pulang saat melihat lukisan besar itu. bola mata bersinar, rambut putih tergerai, orang itu telah meninggalkan kenangan yang benar-benar mendalam bagaikan seorang bidadari di hati Sehun._

 _Di setiap senggangnya dari masa kecil hingga dewasa, ia isi waktunya dengan melamun berjam-jam didepan lukisan itu._

"Sehun.." Luhan menyadarkan lamunan lelaki tampan didepannya.

"Waktu pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah merasakannya, lalu hari ini aku melihatmu dengan begitu dekat, aku merasa dunia hanya berputar untuk kita berdua" Sehun mencium tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan tersenyum atas ucapan yang ia terima.

"Dapat bertemu denganmu merupakan suatu keajaiban bagiku Tuan Oh"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, aku tidak menyukainya"

Luhan terdiam..

"Sebut namaku, karena dimataku kau sudah tidak dapat kulepaskan"

Jemari Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan untuk mendongak dan saling bertukar tatapan. Ibu jarinya ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh bibir lembut lelaki yang menatapnya penuh kasih. Tanpa sadar tangan satunyamerengkuh tubuh Luhan agar semakin merapat padanya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, merasakan manis yang luar biasa sebelum akhirnya saling memangut lembut satu sama lain. Sehun tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya, tidak menyangka bibir Luhan dalah candu yang tidak dapat ia lepas. Tan pa sadar tangan Luhan mengalung di leher Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Angin menjadi saksi bisu dua makhluk yang sedang jatuh hati pada sebuah pandangan pertama

….

Kris sudah menghabiskan berbotol-botol soju untuk melupakan hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Melihat adiknya yang dicium oleh lelaki lain membuat hatinya bergejolak penuh luapan emosi. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menyalurkan emosinya.

"Kalau terus seperti ini sebelum matahari tenggelam kau bisa mabuk hyung" Chanyeol mengingatkan sambil membawa masuk kayu bakar.

"Mana ibu?"

"Masih di ladang"

Chanyeol menumpuk kayu akar yang dibawanya disebelah perapian.

 _Luhan berciuman dengan lelaki lain, tapi mengapa bisa membuatku merasa sangat jengkel seperti ini_

 _Kalau dia berhasil menjadi kekasihnya pasti akan membuatku gila!_

 _Ini sudah keterlaluan!_

PRANGGG! Sebotol soju luluh lantak berserakan di lantai kayu..

"Hyung?" Chanyeol tahu kakaknya sudah mabuk berat.

"Aku akan menemui Luhan" Kris berjalan sempoyongan kearah pintu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bicara padanya.." Bicaranya semakin kacau.

"Bicara apa?"

"Apa kau harus puas dengan menjadi seorang kakak yang baik hah?! Tapi tidak denganku! Aku tidak mau!" Kris membentak adiknya sambil menitikkan air mata.

Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Hyung kau sudah mabuk jangan terlalu banyak minum" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan.

"Kalau ia bisa membahagiakannya kenapa aku tidak boleh? Akan kukatakan bahwa aku bukan kakaknya agar aku bisa bahagia dengannya!"

Chanyeol menghadang pintu masuk.

"Berhenti" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh kakaknya agar menjauh dari pintu.

"Luhan percaya bahwa kita adalah kakak-kakaknya, berhentilah mengorbankan kebahagiaan Luhan hanya demi kesenanganmu saja" Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu kemudian memegang gagang pintu dengan erat seolah enggan membiarkan seekor singa keluar dari kandangnya.

"Jangan katakan pada Luhan, kumohon jangan.." Sebuah bulir halus meluncur pada pipi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau harus melukai hati Luhan? Dia adik yang sangat manis dengan saudara yang sangat akrab, bagaimanapun kenangan itu tidak bisa dibuang begitu saja, ini akan menyakitinya seumur hidup" Chanyeol menangis meratap sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskannya, aku tidak mau meneruskan kebohongan ini seumur hidup!"

"Kau tega melukai hatinya demi kebahagianmu sendiri? Kau tidak pantas kupanggil sebagai seorang kakak!" Chanyeol berteriak nyalang pada saudaranya.

BUGH! Kris memukul kepala Chanyeol, hingga Chanyeol terduduk di daun pintu.

"Jangan berpura-pura menjadi anak baik Chanyeol!"

"Maafkan adikmu yang munafik ini, walau sampai matipun aku mencintainya, sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah mengatakan suatu hal yang menyakitinya!" Chanyeol balik menendang kakaknya hingga terpelanting jatuh diatas kursi hingga kursi kayu tak bersalah itu patah.

"Kau!" Kris bangkit dan memandang adiknya dengan tatapan garang.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI APA-APA! YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN HANYALAH MENANGIS DAN BERTERIAK!" Kris menendang adiknya dengan brutal.

"Benar, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa! Luhan memang tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan kita, tapi sampai kapanpun ikatan itu akan tetap menjadi ikatan persaudaraan" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mulut sobek akibat pukulan kakaknya.

Kris semakin marah, menendang-nendang adiknya yang terus meringkuk kesakitan, sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dengan lebar. Menampakkan wujud seorang perempuan tambun yang menatap terkejut pada dua buah hatinya yang saling bergelung seperti predator dan mangsanya. Keranjang berisi sayur ditangannya jatuh begitu saja di lantai kayu.

"HENTIKAN! ADA APA SEBENARNYA!" Perempuan itu berteriak.

"Hehe.. Aku.. Aku akan menikah dengan Luhan bu!" Kris meracau sambil tertawa akibat pengaruh alcohol. Otaknya hamper gila karena adiknya.

Sang ibu memandang kosong kedepan, kemudian terduduk jatuh ke lantai.. dengan suara lirih wanita itu berbicara,

"Jadi, hal itu yang membuat kalian saling berkelahi?" Pandangannya masih kosong seperti tengah melihat hantu.

"Kalian yang selalu akrab, b-berkelahi karena anak itu?" Ibu itu tak kuasa menahan amarahnya.

"KENAPA HAL INI TERJADI PADAKU?! Aku sudah tahu bahwa suatu saat laki-laki keparat itu akan menimbulkan bencana di rumah ini!" wanita itu meraung raung sambil memeluk kaki anak tertuanya.

"Kris! Kumohon jangan pernah katakana hal menakutkan itu" Wanita itu tersedu-sedu meratap seperti pengemis pada anaknya sendiri.

"Bangunlah bu, kakak hanya sedang emosi" Chanyeol berusaha membantu ibunya bangun dan melepaskan tangan ibunya dari kaki Kris.

Kris berdecih, kemudian menendang meja dengan kasar dan membanting pintu rumah dengan kasar, berlalu meninggalkan dua orang yang bersimpuh di lantai kayu rumahnya.

Ibunya terperanjat melihat kelakuan anak tertuanya,

"KRIS! KEMBALI! KRIIS! Aku akan membunuhnya! Aku akan membawa mayat anak itu dihadapanmuu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Luhan anak siapa? Kris kemana? Emaknya gimana? Kok emaknya jahat banget?**

 **Hoho tunggu chapter selanjutnya deh..**

 **Yee akhirnyaa chapter 2 kelarr, update cepet yaa? Hehe mumpung nganggur liburan, maklum Author gaada temen main.**

 **Gimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Seru? Atau garing-garing aja nih? Semua saran ditampung di kolom review yaa hehe..**

 **Insyaallah minggu ini bisa update dua kali, soalnya Author nganggur terus hiks, kupasrahkan hidupku di layar laptop!**

 **Jangan lupa review okeee? Love you,, see yaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Tittle : Rebles of Oceans and The SKY**

 **Based on story : "LADY GEORGIE" Yumiko Igarashi's Manga Comic (1982-1984)**

 **Genre : Hurt/Romance/Drama**

 **CASTS : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun And Other**

 **Sorry For Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perempuan tua itu menangis tersimpuh di lantai berdebu. Cahaya sore yang menyingsing kemerahan membuat suasana semakin tampak menyedihkan. Ia terisak, seolah apa yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia tak menyangka anak sulung kesayangannya akan berbuat sejauh ini.

Perempuan itu berpindah pada kursi kayu using di depan perapian. Mengedar kosong pada anak bungsunya yang tengah membersihan serpihan kekacauan yang sudah kakaknya perbuat.

"Pada waktu ayahmu memungut anak itu, saat itulah aku merasa kalian terlalu menyayanginya."

Chanyeol terhenyak, ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap kearah sang ibu dengan penuturannya.

"Aku sangat menyesal" Kembali ia katupkan dua belah tangan di depan wajahnya, menyingkirkan sisa-sisa lelehan air asin yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Si bungsu masih terdiam, seolah telinganya tertutup rapat saat sang ibu mulai menghina adiknya, adik tersayangnya.

Hey, yang dihina sekarang adalah Luhan, kenapa hatinya terlampau sakit untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah dari ibunya sendiri?

"Kalau dulu tak memungut anak itu pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan pada sapu yang dibawanya.

"Ibu, sudah cukup!" Ia berkata lirih yang mungkin hanya dia yang mampu mendengarnya. Tapi seolah ibunya sudah tuli akan seruan anak bungsunya.

Ia terus menggerutu seperti orang yang kehilangan akal.

"Anak.. anak yang selalu merepotkan itu.."

"IBU!" Tiba-tiba si bungsu membentaknya sambil meletakkan alat alat kebersihan di samping ruangan.

Si ibu menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan tatapan dingin anak bungsunya.

Tidak sama, Ia bukan Chanyeol yang ia kenal.

Chanyeol bukanlah anak pembangkang, pikirnya. Tapi ia tak menemukan kasih sayang dan kehangatan dalam sorot mata anaknya. Ia.. lebih terlihat,

memusuhi.

"Ibu, berjanjilah padaku. Jangan katakan apapun pada Luhan"

"Aku dan kakak sangat mencintai ibu, dan aku juga ingin mencintai Luhan sama seperti kepada ibu"

Sang ibu terdiam, matanya membola besar, ungkapan tak terduga dari anaknya seperti tengah menusuk dirinya dengan sebilah pisau. Hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar anaknya seolah lupa siapa yang merawatnya.

"Aku pulang!" Suara seseorang memecah suasana.

"Hehe, maaf hyung aku terlambat datang, tadi Tn. Lee bercerita aneh-aneh dan mencegahku untuk pulang" Luhan mendatangi kakaknya yang tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan seperti patung yang membisu. Agak canggung, kakaknya tidak menyahut sama sekali.

"Hyung?" Luhan mendekat dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah sang kakak.

"Oh, Luhan kau baru pulang?" Chanyeol berseru setelah tersadar dia mengbaikan adiknya dari tadi.

"Hehe, iya.. eung, apa semua baik-baik saja? Agak aneh disini."

"Eh.. tidak apa-apa, segeralah-" belum selesai Chanyeol bicara, suara seseorang menginterupsi.

"LUHAN! Berhenti berbuat konyol! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kerepotan? Matamu sudah mau buta ya?"

"Cepat bantu aku mempersiapkan makan malam!" Sang ibu memerintah ketus dengan menampakkan raut wajah kebencian. Sang ibu mendekatinya dengan bengis.

"Ada apa dengan baju ini? Lepaskan baju tidak karuan ini! Membuat malu saja" Sang ibu menarik kerah baju Luhan.

Sementara Luhan kaget setengah mati. Tidak pernah dilihatnya sang ibu semarah ini padanya. Berkali-kali ia dimarahi. Tapi tidak dengan ini, ia tidak pernah melihat pandangan benci seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Luhan, sikap ibu agak kurang baik hari ini, gantilah bajumu dan setelah selesai membantu ibu temui aku di sungai ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Luhan dan dibalas senyuman yang tak kalah manis dan meneduhkan hatinya. Hati Chanyeol sedikit tenang melihat senyuman adiknya. Seperti obat yang menyembuhkan hati yang tengah terluka.

"Baik captain!" Luhan segera bergegas membantu ibunya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merenung di tepian sungai sambil memandang riak air tenang yang menghanyutkan dedaunan kering di pergantian musim panas. Cuaca sedikit dingin mengingat sebentar lagi musim gugur. Ia lupa akan tujuannya datang kemari, seharusnya ia sudah mengambil jaring dan menangkap ikan. Tapi seolah riak air menghipnotisnya. Membiarkan pandangan kosong mengingatkannya pada hal-hal tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi hari ini.

Ia menghela napas berat, ia tidak menyangka hal yang ditakutkannya akan terjadi hari ini. Hatinya seolah penuh dengan masalah yang menumpuk dalam waktu satu hari. Ia menggelengkan kepala sejenak kemudian berjalan menuju atas tebing melepaskan baju yang membalut tubuh atletisnya.

Sementara Luhan yang bergelantungan diatas pohon yang tidak jauh dari sungai dimana kakaknya berada.

"Chanyeol hyung?" Luhan mendapati kakaknya hendak melompat dari atas tebing menuju sungai.

Disinari mentari sore yang kemerahan, tubuh kakaknya meluncur dengan indahnya menuju sungai yang tenang.

"Byurrr" Chanyeol masuk kedalam air. Ia membiarkan dingin air merasuk tubuhnya. Dalam sedikitnya oksigen yang semakin menyesakkan paru-paru. Ia memeluk lututnya, membiarkan arus air menamparnya dengan lembut. Ia buka matanya perlahan, suara dalam hatinya menyeruak dalam kedinginan.

'Kris hyung.. aku juga tak ada hak untuk mendorongmu lebih jauh. Di dalam hatikupun tak ada niat mencampuri urusan Luhan' hatinya berbicara sendiri.

Kemudian ia membawa tubuhnya naik menuju permukaan.

"Chanyeollie hyuuung!" Luhan berlari menuju kakaknya dan tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung akar pohon yang melintang.

GEDEBUK, Luhan jatuh berbaring terlentang diatas tanah menengadah langit yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi bintang. Chanyeol segera datang menghampirinya.

"Luhan! Gwenchanna?" Chanyeol membantu adiknya berdiri.

"Hehe, aku tidak apa-apa hyung! Tidak sakit sama sekali kok" Luhan berusaha tersenyum ditengah sakit yang menimpa bokongnya. Tapi tidak lucu bukan jika ia memberitahu kakaknya kalau bokongnya sakit?

"Ikannya banyak?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang bertingkah sok kuat. Ia tidak bicara apapun malah berjongkok dan menggulung celana adiknya hingga selutut.

"Hyuung? Kau mengabaikanku?!" Luhan berpout lucu.

"Cocok sekali lho?" Chanyeol mendongak.

"Eh?"

"Pakaian tadi, sangat cocok!" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengasak rambut adiknya.

Luhan menghangat, rambut basah kakaknya yang berkilat ditimpa sinar mentari sore membuatnya terkesan.

"Terimakasih Chan-hyung" Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya.

Mereka akhirnya berkecimpung disungai bersama menangkap ikan. Keduanya tampak sibuk menjala ikan salmon yang mungkin akan kembali ke lautan setelah menetaskan telurnya.

"Luhan lempar jalanya kemari! Ikannya lari kesini!" Chanyeol memanggil adiknya yang tengah sibuk mengendap membawa jala.

"Ah! Okee!"

Jala itu ditarik Chanyeol sampai ke dasar dan membuat ikan-ikan melompat keluar dari air.

"Lihat! Ada yang besar! Hyung aku saja yang menariknya" Luhan berseru.

Ditariknya jala yang berisi ikan-ikan berbagai ukuran. Namun jala itu menjadi berat dan sulit untuk ditarik keluar dari air. Sepertinya tersangkut sesuatu. Luhan memaksa menarik jala itu hingga robek dengan ukuran besar. Ikan yang ditangkapnya semua meloloskan diri.

"Yaah tidak kenaaa, ow! Jangan lariiiii!" Luhan merengek.

Ditariknya jala kosong yang memberat malah membuat dirinya terjungkal kedalam air.

"Luhan!" Chanyeol berseru setelah melihat hanya kaki adiknya yang menyembul ke permukaan.

Luhan bangun dan mengangkat jaring yang tersangkut sesuatu.

"Hyung maafkan aku, ikannya lari, yang tertangkap hanya ini" Luhan menunjuk benda asing yang tersangkut pada jaringnya.

"Eh? Ini apa ya?" Luhan mengernyit. Benda itu sangat aneh, bentuknya seperti besi melingkar tapi terkait rantai sepanjang lengan, dan diujung rantai terdapat besi tajam sepanjang jari telunjuk.

"Ini gelang hyung?" Luhan bertanya pada Chanyeol yang memandang benda itu kosong.

"HYUNG! Kau mengabaikanku lagi!"

"Itu borgol untuk kaki" Chanyeol berbicara dengan pandangan kosong menatap benda itu.

Chanyeol mengambil benda asing yang berada di tangan adiknya.

"Kau lihat pasak ini?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut.

"Uh-uh?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau pasak tajam ini ditancapkan di kayu, kakinya akan terbelenggu sehingga tidak dapat melarikan diri"

Chanyeol melemparkan borgol itu menjauh dari mereka.

"Hukuman seperti itu sudah dihapuskan kenapa masih tersisa di tempat seperti ini" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya melihat adiknya kembali sibuk menangkap ikan, benda itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu..

Entah apa..

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah bordil* yang ramai akan jalang-jalang dan lelaki hidung belang . suasana riuh akan suara tawa dan tenggakan bir. Dalam sebuah sudut ruangan ada seorang lelaki tampan sedang mabuk parah dengan duabelas botol bir disekitarnya.

"Satu botol lagi!" lelaki itu berteriak. Kepalanya pusing, segalanya berputar dan bayangan Luhan menjadi porosnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan surai pirang mendekati lelaki yang tersungkur mabuk diatas meja bar.

"Halo, Kris lama tak jumpa" Lelaki bernama Huang Zitao itu menyapa Kris, sang lelaki mabuk. Tapi tampaknya yang disapa enggan menjawab maupun menoleh padanya.

"Wow sedang ada masalah berat ya?" Huang Zi tidak menyerah dan merangkul lengan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Cerewet, pergi sana kau!" Kris menepisnya dengan keras.

"Tidak mau! Sudah susah bisa bertemu, kudengar ada kamu jadi aku kesini" Huang Zi mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Setiap hari bekerja keras melulu, bersenang-senanglah dengan teman-temanmu" Huang Zi meraba dagu Kris dengan satu jari. Tanpa Kris sadari tangan kiri huang zi meletakkan suatu bubuk pada botolnya.

"Malam ini jangan pulang ya?" huangzi mengerling manja pada Kris

"Aku mencintaimu" tambahnya.

.

.

.

Malam menjemput menggantikan posisi sang mentari yang kelelahan. Hujan deras mengguyur daratan Korea saat kelam semakin merambat menuju puncaknya . Luhan sendirian dikamarnya sambil memeluk guling. Sesekali tersenyum ringan dan mengusap bibir yang dicium lelaki yang dikaguminya siang tadi.

Sehun dan Sehun.. hanya itu yang beputar dikepalanya.

' _Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin kau meyakinkan lagi kata-katamu siang tadi,_

 _Benarkah kau melihatku sejauh itu atau itu hanya karanganmu saja'_

Didalam kepalanya penuh dengan kata-kata Sehun. Sepertinya baru pertama ia memiliki perasaan seperti ini.

"Sehun, sedang apa kamu disana?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kamu juga tidak bisa tidur sepertiku.." Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Atau.."

Saat Luhan hendak menutup jendela terlihat seorang lelaki bermantel bersembunyi dibalik pohon dengan kuda putih disampingnya.

"SEHUN!" Luhan kaget setengah mati. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mendekati pohon yang dimaksud. Menembus hujan yang membasahi kulit susu tipisnya.

"Ada apa? Sejak kapan berdiri disitu Tn. Oh?" Luhan menghampirinya.

"Luhan? Ternyata kau menyadarinya, aku sudah menduga kamu pasti akan keluar." Sehun tersenyum dan memberikan mantelnya pada Luhan.

"Ada kabar penting, bagaimanapun aku harus memberitahumu" Sehun memakaikan mantel itu pada Luhan.

"Kabar penting apa?" Luhan mendongak memandang wajah Sehun dan bukan jawaban yang ia dapat malah ia mendapat pelukan hangat dari Sehun.

Tak mereka sadari seseorang mengawasinya dari balik pintu rumah.

"Kalau disini kita semakin basah kuyup, ayo pergi!" Luhan menyeret lengan Sehun menuju kudanya.

Mereka berkendara menuju sebuah gua kecil di dekat sungai.

"Ikatkan kudanya di pohon itu!" Seru Luhan.

Kemudian mereka masuk kedalam gua kecil yang hangat. Dalam kegelapan Luhan mencari-cari sesuatu. Tangannya menggagap di atas.

'Rasanya aku menyimpan lilin disini"

"Ah ada!" Luhan berseru, kemudian menyalakan lilin dengan korek api di sebelah tempukan jerami.

Suasana menjadi terang. Dan mereka dapat melihat apa isi gua kecil itu.

"Ini tempat bermain yang kubuat bersama kakak-kakakku waktu kami masih kecil"

Sehun meraba sebuah ukiran di dinding gua yang bertuliskan 'Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan'

"Persaudaraan yang indah ya.."

Dalam gua beralas jerami itu mereka saling pandang dan terdiam. Seolah lupa apa akan tujuannnya dtang kemari. Keadaan hening itu berlangsung sekitar sepuluh menit. Ditingkah rintik hujan dan gemerisik pepohonan basah.

"Ng.. Kabar penting apa?" Luhan mengingatkan.

Luhan menatap Luhan dalam.

"Ah ya.. tadi siang ada kata-kata yang kulupakan"

Tangan Sehun terulur memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan. Memperlihatkan gelang perak dengan pahatan ruby hijau berkilat di tangannya. Ia meneliti sejenak, kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Simbol gelangmu Luhan, aku ingin memberitahunya padamu" Sehun akhirnya bicara.

Luhan terdiam, menatap Sehun kebingungan. Pikirnya Sehun tahu apa tentang dirinya, mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari dalam insiden gila.

"Simbol ini benar-benar symbol yang sama dengan lukisan yang kulihat waktu itu, yang kuceritakan siang tadi" Sehun berseru.

"A-apa?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu ini sejak tadi"

Luhan terdiam selama sepersekian menit, mencerna kata-kata Sehun.

"Kau terkejut?" Sehun membuyarkan kebingungan Luhan.

"Ng, tidak begitu kok hehe"

"Luhan?"

"Aku justru terkejut olehmu"

Kali ini Sehun yang kebingungan.

"Di tengah malam buta dan hujan lebat begini kamu datang hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?"

Dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan Sehun menatap dalam jauh ke iris mata Luhan.

"Menurutku ini sesuatu yang penting, sebab ada sesuatu yang sama dengan waktu itu, sejak pertemuanku denganmu"

Kemudian Sehun malah tersenyum pahit. Luhan menatapnya aneh.

"Ta kusangka hal itu malah membuatmu tertawa, kamu.. sedikit tak berperasaan"

Luhan agak tertohok dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Ia merasa tidak enak, jauh jauh Sehun datang dari kota untuk menemuinya. Tidak masalah jika itu tidak membutuhkan perjuangan. Namun ditengah hujan dan malam buta begini, dia mau-mau saja menemuinya dan mengatakan hal itu.

"Sehun.. maafk-"

"Waktu kau keluar ingatan itu terlintas lagi, tapi sudahlah.. jika kamu tertawa lagi aku pulang saja" Sehun sedikit merajuk tetapi dalam hatinya sedikit takut jika Luhan sungguh-sungguh menyuruhnya pulang. Anak itu kadang tidak paham situasi.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu" Luhan memegang tangan Sehun erat.

Sehun malah terdiam, pura-pura marah.

"Ka-kamu yang tidak berperasaan!" Luhan berseru dan sekarang Sehun terkejut setegah mati atas reaksi yang didapatnya. Namun ia tak bergeming.

"Sombong! Suka dibuat-buat, suka memaksa, hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, kamu samasekali todak mempedulikan perasaanku!" Luhan samasekali tidak memproses apa-apa saja yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya. Dan kini Sehun melotot kearahnya, keringat dingin terlihat meluncur dari keningnya.

"Ka-kamu melihatku berperangai seperti itu?" Sehun tidak percaya.

"Tidak, aku yang berlebihan" Luhan mengakui kesalahannya.

"Aku hanya ingan terlihat sebagai pria baik-baik didepanmu, tak adakah hal lain yang kau sadari?-"

Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tak ingin kau membenciku" Sehun menatap Luhan hangat.

Luhan malah mematung.

"Katakanlah sesuatu"

Luhan malah tidak menjawab, malah bermain dengan kuku jari-jarinya. Kecanggungan ini berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Luhan ingin bicara, tetapi takut jika Sehun tersinggung seperti tadi. Ia sungguh tidak punya keberanian bertanya sesuatu. Dan hanya menerka-nerka dalam hatinya.

'Dia terdiam? Apa dia masih tersinggung dengan kata-kataku?'

'Berapa lama ia menungguku disana? Jika aku tidak keluar akankah ia akan tetap menungguku disana?'

Luhan menghela napas.

"Aku tidak membenci sikapmu kok.."

Pipi Luhan memerah.

"Tadi, aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu.." Luhan kelabakan sendiri dengan pengakuannya. Sehun terkejut.

Apa Luhan selalu terbuka seperti ini?

"Aku.. ng, tidak suka warna bola matamu, kalau bertemu pandang wajahku bisa memerah. Suaramu juga, sampai memenuhi kepalamu. Aku juga membenci lengan dan pundakmu"

Sehun mengernyit.

"Sebab dengan tubuh sehebat itu ku dicium dan dipeluk" Luhan memerah hebat, jantungnya berdetak hingga ia takut Sehun mendengarnya.

"I-itu menenangkan hatiku" Luhan terus menghadap kebawah hingga akhirnya Sehun menariknya dalam pelukan dan menengadahkan wajahnya. Luhan sangat tenang dengan senyuman yang diberikan Sehunnya-

Tunggu Sehunnya? Ia bukan Sehunnya, ia milik seseorang.

"Berhenti memelukku, kau punya tunangan yang galak! Aku bisa mati ditangannya jika kau seperti ini" Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil itu seraya berkata.

"Syukurlah, jadi karena itu kamu membenciku. Itu membuatku tenang" Sehun mencari kenyamanan dalam tubuh pria kecilnya.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke inggris dengan kapal Clip" Sehun dapat melihat pria kecilnya hamper menangis.

"Aku akan membicarakan tentangmu pada ibuku dan membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Jessica"

Luhan malah terisak, dan dengan lembut ibu jari Sehun mengusap air mata yang tergenang di pipi lembutnya.

"Enam bulan lagi, aku akan datang menjemputmu. Jika kau percaya padaku, tunggulah aku, janjiku saat ini hanyalah engkau yang menjadi segala-galanya bagiku"

Luhan memanggil nama Sehun pelan kemudian menangis di dadanya.

"Hiks, a-aku akan menunggumu. Hiks, aku berjanji"

Luhan memeluk pria tinggi itu untuk menenangkannya. Enam bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Namun ia menyayanginya, entah apa yang terjadi ia akan menunggunya..

.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur dalam perjalan pulang Luhan menuju rumahnya. Ia tesenyum sembari memegangi mantel Sehun yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kaki terlanjangnya berkecipak dalam tanah basah. Senyum lebar terukir jelas diwajahnya.

'Enam bulan.. Kau akan tepat waktu seperti yang kau katakan Sehun?'

Ia kembali teringat apa yang Sehun ucapkan terakhir kali sebelum perpisahan mereka.

"Aku akan datang dan membawa sebuket bunga"

Otaknya penuh dengan hal-hal menyenangkan yang mungkin akan terjadi enam bulan lagi seperti...

Sehunnya yang membawa sebuket bunga berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, ia- ia diciumnya. Ia membayangkan wajah Kris dan Chanyeol. Apakah mereka akan tertawa? Atau malah Kris memukul Sehun lagi. Kemudian terbayang wajah ibunya saat Sehun yang seperti itu mencium tangan ibunya. Apa sebaiknya ia mengatakan pada semuanya? Kalau ia adalah kekasih Sehun?

Sesampai didepan rumahnya tampak sesosok wanita menunggunya disamping daun pintu yang terbuka. Tampak wajah merah padam yang ia dapatkan saat ibu menatapnya. Luhan sedikit takut, tapi ia akan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku bu, aku.. itu sebentar" Ia mengutuk lidahnya yang tidak berfungsi normal dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hujan-hujan kau keluar?" Sangat dingin ucapan ibunya hingga mungkin membekukan tubuhnya sat ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku ibu, aku tidak akan berbuat hal seperti ini lagi" Luhan mendekati ibuny dengan takut takut.

Namun yang ia dapatkan malah tamparan keras yang membuat telinganya berdenging sejenak. Ia longsor, jatuh ketanah basah yang penuh lumpur.

"I-ibu" Ia tidak menyangka ibunya berbuat sejauh ini.

"DASAR ANAK NARAPIDANA!" Ibunya berteriak dalam hujan yang semakin deras tapi Luhan masih dengan jelas menengarnya.

"A-apa?"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN DIPANGGIL IBU OLEHMU LAGI SIALAN!"

"HAHAHA, KAU ADALAH ANAK YANG DIPUNGUT OLEH SUAMIKU DIDALAM HUTAN" Wanita itu sengaja mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Gelang yang ada ditanganmu itu adalah borgol hukuman! YANG DIALIRI DARAH NARAPIDANA!"

"Karena anak laki-lakiku tak mau melepaskanmu jadi apa boleh buat"

Luhan tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Ia meremas rambut putihnya dengan tangan kotor penuh lumpur akibat terjatuh saat ditampar tadi. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya apa yang ibunya katakan tadi. Telinganya seolah ingin tuli saat ibunya mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin seorang ibu katakan pada anaknya.

"LELAKI TIDAK TAHU DIRI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KRIS DAN CHANYEOLKU?! APA KAU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA PADA LAKI_LAKI YANG KAU TEMUI TADI?!"

Apa, siapa? Bagaimanapun Luhan tidak mengerti situasi ini. Hatinya jelas tersakiti oleh kata-kata seorang wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sejak kecil hingga usianya yang kini menginjak enambelas tahun..

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Hehehe maafin author yang nge-cut pas lagi konflik-konfliknya. Maaf beribu maaf author lama banget, BUANGET malah. Ga tepat janji mau update seminggu sekali. Maafkan aku yang berdusta ini.. hikseu..**

 **Maafin author yaya ya? Ini mau alesan gimana lagi emang gini kenyataannya. Waktu abis author janji mau update seminggu duakali itu, dua hari setelahnya laptop author gabisa nyala. Ya author pikir gegara kamar author lembab ya? Trus di hairdryer biar bisa nyala. Eh malah bunyi tuit tuit kek alarm mobil. Dan gw bawa ke service-an katanya ganti hardisk dan tetek mbengek yang author gangerti. Gw Tanya kapan jadi eh katanya lama dan makan banyak biaya. Mana file didalem gabisa balik lagi. Padahal author udah ngetik sebanyak 5k words disana. Tapi udahlah author dah beli lepi baru biar bisa keep nulis. Oya buat yang nunggu Chanbaek moment, tunggu nanti pasti ketemu author jarang dusta wkk**

 **Penasaran ga sama lanjutan ceritanya?**

 **Keep on notification yep! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, LOVE, AND FOLLOW**

 **Manhi saranghan juseyeoooooo :***


	4. Chapter 4

Seorang lelaki mendesah hebat tatkala si pejantan sesungguhnya menggagahinya dengan gelap mata. Ia tidak menyesal ketika Kris melakukannya dengan brutal dan dalam keadaan tidak sadar karena pengaruh obat yang ia campurkan dalam minumannya. Setidaknya ia berhasil memiliki Kris untuk malam ini. Ia tidak peduli akan hari esok, karena Huang Zi punya berbagai cara licik untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Kris.

Huang Zi terus mendesah keras-keras saat Kris menumbuk titik nikmatnya. Rasanya seperti mencicipi bintang-bintang. Namun sebuah tamparan keras menyadarkannya.

"Tutup mulutmu jalang murahan!" Kris mengumpat saat Huang Zi berteriak dalam pergumulan mereka.

Kris terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Namun sebesar apapun hasratnya membuncah, ia rasa ini tak akan sanggup menuntaskannya. Kris frustasi bukan main, ia terus menyatukan dirinya dengan Huang Zi sekasar mungkin dengan tujuan memuaskan libidonya. Ditengah penyatuan itu, otak yang telah dilumpuhkan oleh obat sialan itu mulai sedikit bekerja. Sekelebat bayangan dengan suara tawa melintas begitu saja. Ia menghiraukannya, namun bayangan itu melintas lagi dengan aura dan sosok yang lebih jelas. Rambut putih, mata bersinar, kulit susu…

CTARRR!-

Suara gelegar halilintar ditengah badai malam ini seratus persen menyadarkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ia lantas mencampakan lelaki yang tengah kebingungan lantaran Kris membenahi pakaiannya dan hendak berlari keluar. Sebuah tangan mencegah Kris saat menuju ambang pintu. Kris menepisnya keras seraya mengumpat.

"Aku akan membunuhmu atas ini, persiapkan kepalamu untuk menggelinding dan kujadikan makanan babi"

Kris berujar tenang namun garis-garis gelap menutup sebagian wajahnya. Kilatan matanya mengartikan kesungguhan atas apa yang ia ucapkan baru saja. Huang Zi hanya menarik sudut bibirnya menanggapi ucapan dingin dari Kris. Seolah tanpa ketakutan ia berkata..

"Kau akan bersimpuh dilututku sebelum itu terjadi.." Huang Zi tersenyum sinis sambil mengunci pintu dan membiarkan Kris terjebak bersamanya..

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Tittle : Rebles of Oceans and The Sky**

 **Based on story : "LADY GEORGIE" Yumiko Igarashi's Manga Comic (1982-1984)**

 **Genre : Hurt/Romance/Drama**

 **CASTS : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun And Other**

 **Sorry For Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengasak rambutnya saat suara gemerisik memasuki gendang telinganya. Membangunkannya dari tidur lelap setelah seharian beraktivitas. Lantas tangan kokohnya ia gerakkan untuk menyibak selimut. Kulitnya sedikit merinding saat dingin menerpanya mengingat ia hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia berjalan dengan tenang menuju jendelanya saat suara gemerisik itu semakin jelas.

"Hujan?" Gumamnya pelan.

Kemudian menyibakkan jendela kamarnya dan mengamati suasana gelap diiringi tetesan air turun deras membasahi segala apa yang ada. Ia menguap sedikit,

"Hoammm, masih malam" Rutuknya saat akan kembali menuju ranjangnya. Namun sayup sayup sebuah suara tertangkap oleh dua lembar telinga besarnya.

"Bukan suara hujan? Itu suara orang!?"

Chanyeol terhenyak, segera berlari keluar mencari sumber suara. Namun yang ia dapatkan justru pemandangan mengerikan dimana ibu kandungnya menjambak seorang lelaki bersurai salju yang bersimpuh diatas tanah berlumpur.

Ini tidak baik- pikirnya.

Sang ibu terus menerus meneriakkan kata kasar yang sukses membuat Chanyeol seolah membatu tak bergerak di depan pintu. Langkahnya tercekat, seolah sebuah tangan menyembul dari dalam tanah mencengkeram kakinya.

"PERGILAH KAU KEMANA SAJA! Karena ulahmu Chanyeol dan Kris saling memukul. Dengan adanya kau dirumah ini semuanya menjadi kacau!" Seru wanita tambun itu sembari terus mencekik leher dan menjambak surai putih lelaki mungil yang kini bersimpuh menghadap angkasa. Luhan hanya bergeming sambil terus merasakan tetes hujan menampar wajahnya. Lehernya sakit, rambutnya sakit, namun hatinya lebih sakit lagi. Namun satu nama yang setia ia lantunkan tatkala manusia itu tak layak ia panggil demikian.

"Ibu.. Ibu.." Adalah nama yang dipanggilnya dalam setiap deraan dan perlakuan kasar yang ia terima.

Chanyeol sadar dalam keterdiamannya, hingga tubuhnya ia gerakkan mendekati dua orang yang tengah melawan dinginnya hujan diluar sana.

"Ibu, Luhan, ada apa sebenarnya?" Chanyeol merasa bodoh saat bebrkata demikian, ia sudah melihat apa yang terjadi namun enah kenapa bibirnya berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

Wanita tambun yang dipanggil ibu itu meroboh, dilepaskannya tarikan dari rambut putih lelaki yang ia siksa dari tadi. Tubuhnya mencelos memunggungi Luhan yang sedang memandang kosong bumi yang dipijaknya. Chanyeol membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo masuk kedalam, kalian bisa sakit. Lihat kalian!-"

Saat itu juga sebuah kilatan cahanya halilintar bergerak turun menjilat kulit bumi. Dan saat itu juga dalam tanah yang tergenang Chanyeol melihat bayang bayang Luhan tengah memegang kepalanya dengan air mata yang lolos begitu saja dari manik kelamnya. Chanyeol tercekat, bertahun-tahun ia tak pernah melihat adiknya menitikkan air mata. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk baru saja terjadi. Chanyeol sadar, pertengkaran mereka bukan hal sepele yang biasa ibunya perdebatkan. Pertengkaran ini..

Melukai hati Luhan..

Luhan membawa kakinya berjalan menjauhi ibu dan saudaranya. Kakinya ia bawa entah kemana menerjang hujan dan lara hati yang tengah menganga lebar dan menguarkan kesedihan mendalam. Chanyeol mendapati adiknya bergerak menjauh dengan segera hendak menyusulnya. Namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh. Megunci kakinya dalam keterdiaman dan kebimbangan.

Chanyeol meneriakkan satu nama.

"LUHAN!"

Dalam kaki yang masih terkunci dalam pelukan sang ibu, Chanyeol menunduk kebawah. Mendapati seorang wanita egois yang tengah meratap memohon agar anaknya tak beranjak.

"Kumohon.. Jangan mengejarnya, anak itu lebih baik dari sini" sang ibu bertutur dengan senyum ringan seolah tanpa beban mengatakan hal yang membuat Chanyeol murka setengah mati. Chanyeol memandangnya dingin, tidak menyangka perempuan yang melahirkannya ini melanggar janji yang baru ia tuturkan sore tadi.

"Ibu, kau melanggar janjimu kan?" Chanyeol berujar tanpa rasa kepada ibunya.

"Ini kulakukan agar kau dan Kris hidup dengan rukun, sejak semula memang seharusnya begitu kan? Mengertilah.. aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik demi kalian berdua" Sang ibu memperkuat cengkeraman pada kaki anaknya.

Chanyeol tak berkutik, tak disangka ibunya berfikiran sempit mengenai kebahagiannya dengan kakaknya. Amarahnya hendak meluap namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia tak mampu meredam emosi setenang mungkin. Hati kecilnya bicara, memaksa ia untuk membuka mulutnya dan bersuara seolah memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetuk dinding egoisme ibunya yang terlampau tebal.

"Apakah dalam hidup kita hanya bisa mengusir Luhan tanpa melindunginya?—

-IBU?!" Wajah Chanyeol menggelap, memandang wajah ibunya sarkatis.

"Menyedihkan sekali" Timpalnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Ibunya hanya terdiam mendapati wajah anak bungsunya yang tak terbaca. Entah marah, sedih, kecewa ia tak pernah mendapati anaknya seperti ini.

"Aku samasekali tidak membencimu, tetapi kali ini aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu"

FINAL,

Ibunya hanya mampu terperangah dengan ucapan dingin yang baru saja ia terima ari anak kandungnya. Belum lagi hentakan kaki Chanyeol memaksanya melepaskan rengkuhannya. Chanyeol berjalan tenang menembus badai mencari sosok yang tengah lari darinya membawa luka. Namun sesuatu membuatnya berbaluk arah menghampiri sang ibu lagi. Ia memandang ibunya dalam kebekuan wajah datarnya. Sejurus kemudian mencium tulang pipi ibunya—

Untuk terakhir kali,

"Selamat tinggal" Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan wanita yang menangis tersedu dibawah derasnya hujan.

Chanyeol berlari, memutar otak mencari tempat dimana kira-kira Luhan berada. Tak dihiraukannya wanita yang melolong pilu dibelakang memanggil namanya berulang. Kaki telanjangnya menginjak bumi yang tengah menggigil kedinginan dalam selimut badai.

.

.

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JALANG!" Kris berteriak mendapati pintu dikunci oleh lelaki di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Namun Kris tidak gentar, ia memutar otak. Sejurus kemudian deitendangnya ointu kayu dihadapannya hingga ambruk dan meninggalkan suara berdebum. Huang Zi sangatlah terkejut, pasalnya Kris menendang pintu tepat disamping kepalanya. Andaikan mungkin Kris meleset, pastilah kepalanya menggelinding ketanah beberapa detik yang lalu. Kris hendak berlari menembus badai. Huang Zi mencegahnya.

"Kris, TUNGGU!"

Seolah tuli, Kris hanya berjalan lurus tanpa memedulikan lelaki yabg sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"KRIS!" Panggilnya lagi, kemudian menyusul langkah lelaki tinggi itu. Kris menghela napas sejenak menghadapi pria ini.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, tiba-tiba meninggalkan toko!" Huangzi terengah-engah mengatur napasnya.

"Aku mau pulang"

SIngkat dan dingin, begitulah reaksi Kris jika seseorang mengusiknya.

"Ini masih badai bodoh! Pulanglah saat hujan reda!" Jesica menimpali dengan raut pura-pura khawatirnya. Dan Kris hanya bergeming memandangnya.

"Huang Zi—

Aku tidak mencintaimu, jangan pernah mengharapkan apapun dariku, JANGAN PERNAH" Ketusnya seraya hendak membawa dua kaki jenjangnya yang lagi-lagi dicegah untuk meninggalkan lelaki dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa?" Huang Zi menatapnya dengan raut sedih.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?—

Kata-kata halusmu serta wajahmu yang tenang dan ceria itu semuanya bohong!" Kris menepis tangannya yang tengah digenggam erat oleh Huang Zi.

"Selamat tinggal" Ujarnya selagi berlalu.

Diam diam sebuah senyum mengulas dari bibir Huang Zi. Ia tidak terima dengan barusaja pencampakkan yang baru saja ia terima.

"Selamat tinggal! Aku akan berdoa untukmu, semoga seseorang yang telah mengambil hatimu itu pergi" Huang Zi terkekeh pelan diiringi guruh halilintar dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan memeluk tubuhnya yang membeku kedinginan. Tubuhnya ditampar keras oleh angin dan dan kerasnya hujan badai ditengah malam itu. Langkahnya memberat membawa luka menganga dalam hatinya. Kaki telanjangnya mulai membiru diterpa suhu dingin yang merasuki tulangnya. Seolah ingin menggantikan raganya yang seperti tak lagi bernyawa. Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan tetes hujan yang terus memukul wajahnya tanpa ampun. Dengan bibir yang terus menggumamkan tiga kata tanpa henti.

"Aku, anak narapidana—

Aku.. anak narapidana" Tiga kata itu terus terulang hingga otaknya menghafal seluruh rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Ia terus berjaland engan terhuyung tanpa arah. Tanpa ia sadari suara seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Telinganya seolah ditulikan dengan pelukan sang hujan yang mendera seluruh kulitnya.

Chanyeol berlari menembus hutan gelap demi mencari Luhan. Kakinya ia bawa menapaki tanah basah berlumpur tanpa mempedulikan pacet-pacet hutan mengisap darahnya. Hanya satu nama yang mampu ia serukan dan nama itu pula yang sekarang ini memenuhi kepalanya. Chanyeol beteriak frustasi saat apa yang dicarinya seolah menghilang ditelan bumi. Namun sayang, Luhan tak mendengarnya..

Luhan telah sampai di sebuah sungai yang biasa dijadikannya tempat menangkap ikan bersama kakaknya. Namun keadaannya jauh berbeda, karena arus deras membuat aliran sungai beriak keras seolah akan menelan siapapun yang terjun kedalamnya. Luhan memandang sungai itu, dikepalanya tersisa banyak kenangan yang ia lakukan disana bersama kakak-kakaknya. Namun semua hilang.. hilang..

Luhan mengejar kenangan itu yang semakin membawanya mendekat menuju bibir sungai. Kaki birunya perlahan memasuki dinginnya air yang hendak berarak menuju ke lautan. Kenangan itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannnya seolah terhanyut aliran sungai yang membawanya ke laut lepas. Kembali otaknya menyerukan setiap umpatan kasar yang dituturkan oleh orang yang dipanggilnya ibu selama enam belas tahun masa hidupnya. Ia tersenyum, ternyata kenangan itu tidak menghilang.

'Akulah yang seharusnya menghilang' bisik hatinya kecewa.

Luhan terus berjalan menuju ke tengah sungai yang arusnya semakin kuat. Ia menyerukan satu nama yang sangat mustahil bisa menolongnya disaat seperti ini.

"Sehun, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Siapa aku, kemana sebaiknya aku pergi?" Monolognya mencari jawaban.

Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah batu berlumut diinjaknya membuatnyatergelincir dan membawanya pada hantaman kayu besar yang terbawa arus air. Luhan ikut terbawa bersama batang kayu itu. Tangannya memeluk erat batang kayu itu takut akan ajal yang sebentar lagi menjemputya. Namun sayang batang kayu itu terhempas saat tubuhnya menabrak batu besar ditengah arus sungai.

Tubuhnya larut kedalam air, seperti dalam buku yang pernah ia baca. Dimana jika seseorang sebelum meninggal maka kenangan semasa hidupnya akan berputar. Dan benar saja, kenangan masa kecil bersama kakaknya berputar ulang dalam sebuah runtutan kronologii cerita. Dimana ia sedang tertawa dalam hamparan luas padang rumput bersama domba-dombanya. Tawanya bersama kakak-kakaknya. Serta anak kucing yang pernah ia bawa pulang yang akhirnya malah dibuang oleh ibunya. Hingga sampai pada sebuah kejadian yang menyentak tubuhnya hari ini.

Air tawar berlomba-lomba mempersempit nafasnya. Hingga sebagian masuk kedalam paru-paru yang semakin memberatkan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dasar sungai. Matanya ia katupkan, ia lelah..

Ia ingin beristirahat.. karena semua yang terjadi hari ini sangat melelahkan. Dalam kesadaran yang kian menipis. Ia bergumam..

' _Sudah tak bisa kembali..'_

.

.

.Chanyeol memutar otak, mencari dimana kira-kira tempat yang mungkin bisa dicapai langkah adiknya. Mulutnya terus memanggil-manggil satu nama yang sekarang membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

"Dimana dia?" Ia terus berjalan hingga menuju tepian hutan.

"Luhaaaaaaan! Kau diman—" Chanyeol tertegun saat ia melihat sekelebat rambut putih menyembul dipermukaan air. Tanpa pikir Chanyeol terjun kedalam air, mengerahkan tenaganya dan benar saja. Luhan tenggelam dan terbawa arus air hingga ke tepi hutan. Chanyeol panik bukan main, sudah berapa lama adiknya terbawa arus menuju kemari. Seluruh tubuhnya dilanda ketakutan saat memegang tubuh adiknya yang telah membujur sedingin es. Ia berenang membawa adiknya menuju bibir sungai. Ia menggendong adiknya dan menidurkannya di rerumputan. Chanyeol menangis, ia tidak ingin adiknya pergi begitu saja. Dirabanya tangan dingin membiru itu, nadinya lemah. Chanyeol menggeleng,

"Tidak, kita tidak akan berpisah" Chanyeol segera memberi napas buatan untuk lelaki manis yang seolah tidak ingin terusik dari tidurnya.

"Tidak untuk kedua kalinya"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya sambil menekan leher adiknya namun si mungil tak kunjung memberikan respon.

"Jangan pergi"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu" Chanyeol berteriak didepan wajah pucat adiknya yang terbaring lemah. Chanyeol tergopoh, diangkatnya tubuh kecil itu dan dibawanya berlari menuju sebuah tempat yang memungkinkan untuk ia datangi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggedor pintu rumah Tn. Lee. Chanyeol menunggu sejejnak, mungkin beliau sudah tidur. Chanyeol berinisiatif memanggilnya.

"Ahjussi, ini Chanyeol tolong buka pintunya" Lolongnya.

Tak berapa lama seorang lelaki tua membukakan pintu membawa lentera. Dan tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol memburunya dengan penjelasan.

"Luhan jatuh ke sungai" Chanyeol memelas.

"Bawa dia masuk" Tn. Lee agak khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan yang seperti ini. Ia segera membawakan selimut dan mulai menyalakan perapian.

Sementara Chanyeol segera melucuti pakaian basah adiknya dan menyelimuti tubuh polosnya dengan selimut yang dibawakan Tuan Lee.

"Hangatkan dia Chanyeol" Tuan lee berujar.

"A-apa?"

"Hangatkan dia!, peluk tubuhnya atau apapun agar dia tidak kedinginan. Lakukan sebelum dia mati!" Tegasnya pada Chanyeol.

Lantas Chanyeol bergegas masuk kedalam selimut dan merengkuh tubuh adiknya yang seperti bongkah es yang hidup. Berbagi kehangatan dengan harapan adiknya kembali membuka mata..

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri diatas dek kapal saat kapal hendak berlayar menjauhi daratan korea. Subuh-subuh ia bergegas naik kapal yang akan membawanya menuju Inggris. Menatap fajar yang mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur. Ia merindukan kekasihnya..

"Sehun, masuklah kedalam.." Jessica membangunkan sehun dari mimpi sadarnya.

Sehun bergeming, kakinya seolah dirantai agar tak berhenti menatap daratan yang menghampar di depannya.

"Kapalnya hampir berangkat, aku akan disini sampai kapal meninggalkan pelabuhan"

Jessica tersenyum dengan tanggapan tunangannya.

"Ada yang disukai ya? Kalau boleh tahu ap—"

"Masuklah kedalam, ada yang ingin kubicarakan nanti" Sehun berujar tanpa memandang tunangannya.

Jessica menyadari gerak-gerik aneh Sehun hari ini.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tunggu saja di ruang kapal"

' _Enam bulan lagi Lu, kita harus bersabar selama itu. Tunggu aku kembali dan kita tak akan terpisah lagi'_

Bisiknya dalam hati tanpa tahu kekasihnya tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati nun jauh disana.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Alloooo, singkat ya?**

 **Mianhae, Saranghae..**

 **Author lagi di RS sakit typhus, tapi dibawain laptop wkk. Daripada nganggur mending nyenengin kalian kan? Emang rencananya author update 3k-3k biar jalan ceritanya gak terlalu panjang ditiap chapternya. Gak kerasa yang SMA udah mau pengumuman, Semangat ya! Semoga diterima di universitas yang diinginkan. Doa author mengiringi langkah kalian..**

 **Sekian deh basa basinya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan..**

 **LIKE FOLLOW and don't forget to REVIEW ;)**


End file.
